Uncomfortable Position
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Iruka is a push over, his friends abuse that and make him dress up as a girl, to befriend one of his mates crushes, to bad for him a certain silver haired teen keeps watching over him while he's undercover, can Iruka keep up the girl act?
1. Chapter 1

Uncomfortable Position

Chapter one : First day of a being a girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Iruka Umino, a simple minded teenaged boy, not much going on in his life, he went to a normal school, had normal parents, a stay at home mum and then a dad who worked in a office; he had normal friends, well some seemed a little weird, but trustworthy. Iruka seemed to be a pushed over, THAT's the reason why he had been in this uncomfortable position, he was wearing a dress, to be more specific, the girls uniform of Yondaime high, he was standing at the entrance of the school, his cheeks tinted pink and panic flashing in his big brown eyes. He turned his tanned head towards the wall at the front of the school, seeing his friends snickering and shooing him forward with their hands. A dark purple haired girl walked around the wall and started shoving Iruka forward when he wouldn't budge.

"A-Anko!! Stop"

"Look Iruka just do it! Your the only one who can do this!" Anko said while dragging the boy down the hall way of the school, people staring at this 'new girl' boys checking 'her' out.

"Couldn't you do it?" Iruka pleaded

"No! Look Iruka this girl hates me, so I can't befriend her" They stopped at a door named, 3-B, Iruka gulping, his legs were still burning from being waxed, he had bruises on his arms from Genma, Kotetsu and Raidou holding him down while Anko waxed his tanned legs.

"Ready Ruka?" Anko thought for a second "No I mean Rukia" Iruka let his head hang down, facing the ground, he was really going to cry any time soon, why the hell did he have to try and befriend this girl Kotetsu liked? He felt a firm pat on his back, before stumbling into the class room, every one turned to this new person in the room, boys smirking and checking 'her' out, girls whispering, smiling, they even started to walk towards Iruka until Anko soon joined after him. Them kind smiles turned to looks of disgust, Sighing slightly, Iruka let himself be guided to a seat in the middle row, slowly wishing that he hadn't been such an easy push over.

Genma, Kotetsu and Raido slowly started walking into the school hall way, feeling slightly bad for the brown haired boy, Genma sighed, looking at Raidou slyly, When Raidou turned to look at him, he quickly turned to face forward, blushing slightly, Raidou simply smiled and stopped at, 3-B.

"Kotetsu!!" all three boy's turned around to see Izumo running towards them, Kotetsu trying not to look excited to see the boys face, mentally slapping himself, repeating_ I ain't gay, I ain't gay! _In his head.

"Yo Izumo" Kotetsu gave a hand of recognition, Genma doing the same, Raido smiling, When the other boy slowly caught up, he put his hands in his pocket and smirked, making Kotetsu's heart race,

"Did I miss Iru-Rukia?" he gave a throaty laugh, Genma shifted slightly pointing to the door they had stopped at.

"Nah, nah, we are just about to go 'introduce' ourselves"

"Genma wants to tease poor Iruka" Raidou said

"Yeah but its Kotetsu's fault, if he could just have the courage to get to know the girl himself-"

"Okay I get it! But I can't okay!" Kotetsu said with an annoyed expression stuck on his face, he was only saying he liked this girl because he was trying to convince himself he was straight, but he didn't think Iruka would really be convinced to dress up like a girl.

"I'm sure she would like you Kotetsu" Izumo said nicely "So Ladies should we enter?" Genma scoffed

"I think Iruka is the only 'Lady' out of all of us" Raido laughed, slowly walking into the class room.

Anko smirked, all the girls grew silent from their gossiping about the new girl and how to get her away from Anko, to stare at the boys walking into the room all smug, Genma strolling in, winking at one of the girls, Raidou smirking leaning against the wall, Izumo saying ' hey' to a few girls and Kotetsu pretending to be staring at Chi Chi, the girl he's meant to have a huge crush on. They all turned to Anko and Iruka, who was as ripe as a tomato, sitting there glaring at them all, Anko laughing quietly.

"Well, well I heard from some people they saw a cute new girl walking down the hall towards this class room" Genma paused, staring at Iruka who's eyebrows were twitching,

"Guess they were right" he winked and smirked at said 'girl' fueling the fire he had started, the other girls in the room gasping and staring at Iruka and Genma.

"May I know your name sweetheart?" Iruka felt like throwing his chair at the boy, he knew Genma wanted to hear his girls voice, clearing his throat slightly, giving off a sweet aura, he spoke:

"My names Rukia" Genma went wide eyed, if he never knew that it was Iruka he would have sworn it was a very cute girl, Raidou nearly slipped off the wall, thinking the same thing, Kotetsu's mouth was a gape, Anko smirking, Izumo was just frozen.

"What a lovely name"

"Hmm? Genma?" Everyone turned towards the new presents in the room, a silver haired teen, wearing black tight skinny jeans, a black jumper and he had one head phone in his ear, his eyebrow lifting at Genma, Anko blushed.

"Yo Kakashi, your not wearing your uniform again?"

"Meh...to much hassle really" Genma laughed "So whats a lovely name?" Izumo got off the wall and walked up to Kakashi, pointing towards Iruka

"Rukia, the new girl" Kakashi slowly lifted his bored expression to meet the person Izumo was pointing towards, his eyes widened, looking at this brown haired beauty.

"Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm Kakashi" Iruka nodded, trying to act shy so he didn't have to talk as much.

"Hey Ka-Ka-Shi" Anko sounded out seductively, Kakashi shivered and put up his hand as a greeting and walked over to his desk.

The bell had rung throughout the school, the boys staring at the loudspeaker it was coming from,

"Well Rukia, guess I'll see you around school" Genma winked and strolled out of the room, Izumo, Kotetsu and Raidou following. Anko nudged Iruka who was shaking with anger, looking a little sorry for the poor boy, but she had to admit, he was a very attractive girl, Chi Chi walked over slowly towards Iruka, glaring at the wild haired girl sitting next to him.

"Hello Rukia, was it?" she said sweetly, Anko just scoffing mumbling something like 'As if you didn't hear her from before' Chi Chi smiling sickly, Iruka nodded "Bit shy? Ah don't worry, my names Chi Chi Akimashu and well no offense to Anko, but she isn't the best girl to hang around with!" Iruka was beginning to wonder why Kotetsu even liked this girl, what did he see in her? Chi Chi obviously didn't make a very good first impression.

"Rukia would you like to come sit with us?" Iruka turned to Anko, who simply just nodded, pretending to care trying to make Chi Chi feel like she had won, but in reality Anko had won because she knew Iruka was a guy, laughing secretly in her mind, Anko smirked.

"Okay" Iruka said quietly, getting up and walking over to Chi Chi's lot, Kakashi's bored eyes staring intently at the brown haired girl crossing the room.

Iruka was about to explode, the things these girls talked about was just....boring! Now he understood why Anko never got on with them, all they seemed to talk about was BOYS, or sex or random crap. Turning slowly to look over at Anko, a saddened expression appearing slowly.

_I wonder if Anko likes any boys? She never brings that stuff up._

"-ukia" a hand appeared infront of his vision, flinching he snapped his head to turn to the pale hands owner.

"Ah Chi Chi sorry, I was in a daze" Iruka said quietly, Chi Chi smiled warmly, reminding Iruka of a squishy animal, maybe one of them crazy squirrels off of South Park, chuckling lightly, trying not to sound manly, Chi Chi rose a perfectly shaped eye brow.

"What's so funny.." Iruka panicked he couldn't tell the girl he thought she looked like a crazed squirrel, can he?

"Ah Chi Chi, I just thought you was very cute, when you smile like that" receiving a weird look Iruka mentally slapped himself, now the girl might think I'm a lesbian.

"Ah Thank you, Rukia" Chi Chi blushed, a big busted, blood red headed girl walked over and sat on the desk infront of Iruka.

"Rukia-chan, you know how lucky you were to have Genma to talk to you?" Iruka frowned, why, was Genma popular with the ladies?

"I-I am?" his voice came out more of a stutter than a signal of confusion, the red haired girl giggled,

"Yeah, you see Genma's a real ladies man, he's extremely popular with boys and girls"

"Really?" Iruka wasn't just playing along, he was generally just asking, through out being childhood friends with Genma, he never thought he was popular, he seemed to hang around in Iruka's group alot of the time, well Iruka wouldn't always hand around with them, most of the time he would hang around with Anko, he was very protective over her, she was like a sister.

"Yeah! Genma is so mysterious and flirty, always acting cool and collected, his hair is nice all the time, he chews on that metal stick-"

"Senbon?" Iruka cut in, the red head nodding and continuing,

"Yeah, the Senbon, he looks so good in his black uniform! And he's only few who Kakashi talks to" Iruka turned to face the silver haired boy, before his head got yanked to face the red head once more "RUKIA! Don't make it obvious!" Iruka looked a little scared, this red head had man strength, if she tightened her grip any more, she could break his jaw!

"So..What about them other boys? Whats their names?" Iruka asked, playing along with the new 'girl' act.

"Well, the one who was leaning on the wall is called Raidou, the one with the black hair and the black headband wrapped around his forehead, keeping his black bangs out of his face, is Kotetsu, the one who is wearing a blue bandana just like Genma, but having it tied at the back is called Izumo" Iruka nodded,trying to looking interested,but finding it hard.

"Ah!" Iruka spoke loudly, making the red head and Chi Chi and the other annoying females jump in surprise "Kotetsu, he seemed very nice" he turned to face Chi Chi, who was giving him a sly smirk,

"Rukia do you have a crush on Kotetsu?" Iruka started sweating, what should he say? Yes and maybe piss of these girls or say no and get nowhere? "It's okay, he's alright,but I think he may be gay-" Iruka froze, his eyes growing huge, completely shocked, _Kotetsu GAY? _"Ah Rukia? Are you a homophobe?"

"N-No, I mean my, F-Friend is gay, but what makes you think he's gay?"

"Well, he looks at Izumo all the time"

"Especially when Izumo isn't looking right Chi Chi?" The red head cut in

"Yeah Aiko, Oh and I've seen him blush when looking at Izumo!" Chi Chi finished, Iruka was stunned.

"Wait, for you girls to know all this, you two would have to be watching Kotetsu alot right?" from their nervous looks, Iruka could tell he hit the nail on the head.

"W-Well...we do have a crush on Kotetsu" Iruka smiled, thinking VICTORY! But he knew his little mission was far from done.

"I see, well how about I go and befriend Kotetsu?" Both girls looked at Iruka and then at themselves, as if they were thinking it between them both, sending signals through their eyes, oh how Iruka hated girls being able to do that.

"H-How?" came the unison of the two blushing girls,

"Well Genma mentioned seeing me around, so I figured that by hanging around with Genma I'm bound to befriend Kotetsu and find out if he's gay and interested in either one of you"

"I don't know Rukia, what do you think Aiko?" the big busted girl pondered for a minute.

"No harm in trying right? I mean we would try ourselves but there is always that embarrassing rejection, and then rumors would be spread" Iruka had no idea what they were talking about, but if it gave him an excuse to still hang around with his friends he didn't care.

TBC XxX~EroLoco~XxX Review please x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**: Mission change

**A/N: Oh Thanks for your questions and kind words, I'm really sorry that I hadn't made this clear, but yes I've made it so all of the Characters are within the same age, 15-16. XD any other information I seemed to have missed out, please go about asking me, other than that, please enjoy the story...EroCocoLoco~ x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

After having the teacher ask who Iruka was, and Anko telling him that Rukia is her cousin, visiting for a little while from england, and wanting to experience what school was like over here; and sitting through a whole lesson of gossip and shit, Iruka was walking down the hall way, before he got pulled into a room, realizing what room that was, he squeaked, he was in the girls toilet, huffing and puffing, clinging to the door, he saw Anko standing there, hand on her hip smirking at the poor boy.

"A-A-Anko!! I'm in...Oh Kami!" Turning around to leave quickly, he was stopped by the girls voice:

"Iruka its okay, you look like a girl, I dragged you in here to apply more make up to your face, your scar is showing up again" Iruka nodded, with a tired sigh "So what happened?"

"Well it seems she and that red headed girl, erm Aiko? Has a crush on Kotetsu, and I offered to 'befriend' him to see if he's interested and if he's gay" Anko stopped getting out the foundation and looked up at the boy in surprise

"Gay? Ko-kun?" She shook her wild purple locks, looking back into her make up bag "Nooo! Never, right? I mean he's had a crush on Chi Chi for ages?" Iruka shrugged, watching Anko put some liquid-y goo on her hands, then closed his eyes when she started applying it to his face.

"Eww this stuff is nasty!" Anko laughed

"Well if you didn't have a scar across your nose, we wouldn't be having to put this on you would we?"

"Well if Kotetsu just went up to her, I wouldn't be having to do any of this" Sniffing slightly "the girls bathroom smells alot better than the boys" Anko chuckled

"I should hope so, anyway, so you going to hang around with Genma now?"

"Hmm..Should think so..What about you?" Iruka felt a brush gently run along his face, liking the sensation, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hmm nah, might just eat with Jun, considering you are in sick today" Iruka nodded, opening one eye after hearing a zip being done up "All done, now run off my lil Ruka, Oh yeah Ruka, Kikyo, your friend who is in all of your classes, she asked me to tell you that, 'your a bastard, how could you leave her with the report, and how can you be sick? You was fine yesterday'" Anko saw fear in Iruka's brown eyes,

"Oh crap, I forgot about the report, Kikyo is going to kill me!" Anko smirked turning the boy towards the exit.

"Now Rukia-chan go and flutter around like the cute little girl you are"

"Har Har! Funny Anko" looking at himself in the mirror, feeling a little sick at how he just thought he looked pretty good, he waved goodbye and stalked out of the girls bathroom.

"Hey Rukia" Forgetting that it was his name, Iruka continued walking towards the cafeteria "Oi Rukia!" Stopping, Iruka turned around, seeing the silver haired boy from his homeroom and other lessons.

"Ah S-Sorry Kakashi-kun" Iruka said quietly, and wondering why this boy had pulled him up.

"Do you need help in finding where the cafeteria is?" the bored looking teen asked, Iruka frowned for a second, wondering why someone would ask that, then remembering he's a 'new girl', slowly nodding, Kakashi walked beside the girl, Iruka kept fiddling with his dress, the boy next to him was silent, there was the odd moment when he would look over at Iruka and stare, actually Iruka didn't know if he was staring at him or the boy was just drifting off into space, either way it was creeping him out.

"So Rukia, having a nice first day?" Iruka jumped, not expecting the sudden conversation, but deciding not to be rude he answered quietly,

"Yes I am, people are very friendly" Kakashi looked over at the brown haired girl, Iruka staring at him, the tension within Iruka was going to burst, was Kakashi about to ask something else? Turning back he sighed in relief as Genma and the others showed up,

"Ah Rukia, told you I'll see you around" Genma winked, Iruka started shaking with anger, Kakashi seeming to notice it, Iruka felt like fly kicking Genma in the face, but then everyone would see his boxers, not that they were bad, they were superman ones, if Iruka was someone walking past, watching some crazed cross-dresser fly kick someone and accidently saw them boxers, he wouldn't mind, THERE SUPERMAN!

"Genma leave the girl alone" Genma looked surprised, Iruka looking slightly surprised and had a tiny smirk on his tanned face from wearing such great boxers,

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi aswell "Ah I see, Kakashi's interested in Rukia?" Genma nudged the grey haired teen with his elbow.

"No...Simply just telling you not to scare her when it's her first day" Genma rolled his eyes

"whatever Kakashi, denial's not good at your age!"

"A-Ah Genma-kun" all boys turned to a very quiet Iruka, Genma still hadn't got used to Iruka talking like a girl, blushing slightly "May I eat lunch with you boys?" Kakashi's eye's narrowed, for some reason he felt slightly jealous, and a little annoyed he just wasted his breath on telling Genma to back off, when the girl was going to ask this anyway.

"E-Erm sure Rukia?" Genma turned slightly, as Iruka slowly walked up to them, the brown headed 'girl' turned around, his hair swaying with him, he smiled warmly at Kakashi, before saying sweetly:

"Kakashi-kun thank you for walking with me, see you next lesson" and with that Kakashi watched the girl stroll down the hall with the four boys.

As soon as they reached the roof, checking that it was all clear Genma spoke up

"Oi Iruka isn't this bad? Shouldn't you be eating with the girls?" Iruka sat down, spreading his legs and sighing, Izumo chuckled

"Oi Rukia I can see your...boxers..Superman niice"

"I know, superman boxers rock!" Iruka said smugly before he looked back up at the expectant Genma

"Nah the girls wanted me to befriend you lot, Kotetsu?" Kotetsu looked up, while drinking his strawberry milk in a carton "Chi Chi likes you" Iruka raised an eyebrow at the boy choking on his drink, Izumo looked sympathetic-ly at the choking boy "But she thinks your gay" Izumo choked on his bread, and Genma nearly fell over, Kotetsu dribbled out some milk, Iruka not liking the sight he looked a little disgusted "Erm yeah she's really going to love that face" the black haired boy wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"G-Gay??" Iruka nodded, taking a crisp from Genma, who sat down next to him

"Yeah saying something about you liking Izumo" Both Izumo and Kotetsu started choking, Genma looking at them both, smirking,

"Something your not telling us boys?" Kotetsu blushed furiously

"N-No!" Izumo looked at the other

"Well I wouldn't mind, Ko-Kun is my type" Iruka laughed, finally a deep one, Kotetsu threw a crisp at the boy

"S-Shut up you two!" Genma breathed a sigh

"So Iruka how you going to convince them that Kotetsu isn't gay?" Iruka slowly looked over at Kotetsu, him still blushing furiously, his reaction seemed kind of...obvious? Acting like that, wouldn't that make him gay for Izumo? Really it didn't work out either way, Rukia only being in school for one day and then disappearing? Wouldn't that look a little funny? And what if it did turn out Kotetsu was gay? So did he have a new mission? To make Kotetsu sweat until he finally admits he's gay? Seemed like it, either way Iruka had to remain a girl.

"Well" The brown headed boy finally spoke up "I could, like, just tell her my opinion and say that Kotetsu is interested in her, that way I can stop being 'Rukia'" Kotetsu looked worried, trying to fight it down, Genma sighed:

"Well from my knowing on girls, they might get pissed, if you turn up to class next and say he's interested in you, they will think you've just come out and said 'Chi Chi likes you Kotetsu do you like her to?' then moaning about how us pricks will try and embarrass her" Iruka frowned

"ARGH" three boys laughed leaving Kotetsu to laugh nervously, trying to sound convincing "Raidou? Are you okay?" Raidou who was sitting down picking at his bread looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all"

* * *

Iruka sighed slightly, the thought of having to be girly again made him nauseous, he turned to enter 3-B, but hands grabbed his tanned one and he was pulled forcefully into the room, opening his eyes, he looked at Chi Chi and Aiko both looking excited:

"Well??" Iruka cleared his throat "did you eat with them??"

"Y-Yeah"

"And?!?!"

"Kotetsu-Kun doesn't seem gay" They both looked at each other before turning to face Iruka,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, remember I said my friend was gay? Well Kotetsu doesn't act like him at all, and my friend isn't one of them obvious ones" Both girls nodded, turning around walking towards their desks, beckoning for the brown haired girl to follow.

"I see...Well then we have to find out whether he's interested in one of us, right Aiko?" Chi Chi said, while playing with one of her chocolate curls she calls a hair style.

"Chi-chan its obvious he wants you!" Chi Chi laughed, and then screeched

"OH SHUT UP! We all know he will like you!" Iruka felt a tad dizzy, how much volume could she put into that, and whats with the fake convincing?

"You think? Nah its you, I know it's you Chi-chan!"

"Oh hehe, well we will never know, Oh yeah Rukia call me Chi-chan from now on okay?" Iruka nodded, his ears still ringing from the glass breaking screech he just witnessed.

"So whats our plan?" Iruka said quietly, Chi Chi was about to say something when a shadow cast over them, making all three females, well one cross-dressing, to look up, seeing Kakashi, Aiko blushed, looking a little faint and Chi Chi put on her sweet squirrel face.

"Rukia did you have a nice lunch?" Iruka looked a little confused again,

"Yes Kakashi-kun, what about you?" Iruka kept fiddling around with his dress, Kakashi's glare was making him feel uncomfortable,

"Yes thank you, erm Rukia?" Rukia looked up, Kakashi bent down to whisper in the tanned ear, Chi Chi and Aiko gasping, "Next time you go up on the roof, I think you should remain a little more cautious" Iruka's eyes went wide, Kakashi knew?!?! Kakashi pulled back and then slowly walked to his desk at the back,

"What he say Ru-chan?" Aiko said, leaning in closer, Chi Chi nodded,

"Yeah what he say??" Iruka felt panic rush through out his body, automatically standing up, he rushed out of the room, leaving two confused girls, who then turned to glare at Kakashi, who seemed lost in his own little world, listening to his music.

TCB ~EroLoco~ please tell me what you think

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Panic

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, love hearing from you guys :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

Iruka started dashing down the hall, looking at all the class numbers, shivering slightly from the odd drift of wind blowing up his skirt, turning the corner, he bumped into someone, the other person falling to the floor, Iruka opened his eyes to look at the girl he had knocked over, his eyes widened when he realized who it actually was, thoughts like run for it or stay and be a gentleman ran through his mind.

"Oww.." The girl with light turquoise hair rubbed the back of her head, her eyes shut tight, slowly opening her green eyes she glared "WATCH.." she looked confused slightly, Iruka was just standing there looking like a fish.

"S-Sorry, my fault" holding out a tanned hand, in which it linked to the pale one, when the girl stood up she pulled Iruka in close, glaring at him.

"Iru-" Both their eyes widened, he slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around, checking if there was anyone, suddenly he was pinned to the wall, his eyes looking at a very pissed off girl "Iruka!" she hissed, she looked down to check out what the boy was wearing "WHAT THE HELL?" she whispered,

"Who is this Iruka that you speak of-" he winced when he felt a fist connect with his bruised arm.

"DUMBASS I KNOW ITS YOU! I've been one of very few to see your hair down dickward!" Iruka looked slowly at the girl, looking a tad scared for his life, forgetting the whole reason he was rushing around in panic,

"Hey Kikyo" he tried to sound casual, putting a hand up as a greeting, he only felt a pinch on his cheek and her stretching it.

"YOU DUMBASS!! IF YOU WAS IN WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP? I DON'T CARE IF YOUR COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET ABOUT BEING A CROSS DRESSER YOU COULD ATLEAST DO THE REPORT WITH ME!!" Iruka flinched at the low scream, and the dribble that was forming at the corner of his mouth as his cheek was being painfully stretched, putting his hand on hers to stop it.

"Kikyo I'm not a cross-dresser, I don't like doing this, I'm doing it to help out Kotetsu" Kikyo hissed,

"KOTETSU? So he's the reason I did the report by myself? He will pay!!"

"Woah, Kikyo, he has a crush on Chi Chi, you know brown curly hair? Has a red ribbon in it, acts sweet?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and nodded "So can you keep it hush? I'm going to be like this for a while" Kikyo nodded again, yanking her hand away from his.

Iruka moved away from the wall and started walking in the direction he was going in, before he crashed into Kikyo, Kikyo just kept eyeing him up, giving weird looks at the boy,

"I must admit, it was a good choice to pick you, considering your slightly small for a boy, and when you hairs down you can look a little girly" Iruka glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "And why have you got such a small chest? I would have thought Genma would have stuffed that chest up nice and big!" Iruka snapped his head round to face the girl in disbelief.

"Will you just shut up! I am very manly!"

"Says the boy in the dress, and saying it in a girly voice, very good by the way" she smirked at the boys glare, him sighing running his hand through his brown hair,

"So the report? What grade we get?" It was the turquoise headed girl's turn to glare, hers more lethal than what ever Iruka could produce.

"F" she whispered,

"F???SERIOUS?! MY MUM IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Oh yeah about your parents, isn't the school going to call your home and say your not at school?"

"Ah well, Genma managed to get his older sister to call in, pretending to be my mum"

"Very good, wait? When does Genma's sister do anything nice for him?"

"She said she liked seeing me in the dress" Kikyo shivered,

"I see" she giggled, staring at Iruka's ass a little, blushing slightly, she directed her gaze back on the boys face.

"So why was you rushing around?" Iruka stopped walking, Kikyo lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking confused "Iruka?"

"OH KAMI! KAKASHI KNOWS" he blinked and started dashing "SORRY KIKYO I HAVE TO FIND GENMA!"

"IRUKA YOU SKIRT! ITS LIFTING UP AT THE BACK!"

"DAMN THESE STUPID THINGS!"

"Genma, Genma, Genma!!" Iruka pulled open a class room door, all the attention was pulled towards this flustered, out of breath girl by the door, the teacher fixed his glasses and frowned.

"Excuse me young lady?" Genma looked up from his book, an eyebrow lifted, the teacher turned to look at him "Genma, I told you to tell your fans to not interrupt my lesson"

"Sorry Sensei, just this once?" The teacher sighed looking at the worn out girl,

"Go ahead, not to long" as Genma got up, whispers could be heard, boys checking out the girl by the door "HUSH NOW CLASS!"

"Nice one Gen, it's always the cute ones you lucky bastard!" Genma looked at the blonde haired boy and smirked

"Don't be jealous Tien" walking off towards the door, closing it and looking at Iruka,

"What's wrong?" Iruka heaved in a breath

"Kakashi KNOWS!" he whispered, Genma frowned

"How?" being to calm for Iruka's liking,

"I think he heard us when we was on the roof!"

"You think?" Iruka shifted slightly

"Well yeah, he said something about being more cautious when I'm up on the roof"

"Really? Couldn't that mean a number of things?"

"LIKE?"

"Like, er...Maybe he likes you and is showing he cares, by giving you advice to not be the only girl up in the roof with us boys?" Raising one eyebrow Iruka spoke:

"Ha? I highly doubt thats it"

"Why you say that? I mean you are a pretty cute girl"

"I ain't a girl Genma!"

"Well even as a guy your, attractive" Iruka blushed, Genma smiling "Like when you do that!"

"S-Shut up you" Genma checked around, seeing if anyone would have heard,

"Iruka, why don't you just ask Kakashi? That way you will know" Iruka looked to the floor, making Genma get the urge to hug him.

"Kakashi makes me feel uncomfortable, but alright, sorry for pulling you out of your class ....Bye" walking off back to his classroom,

"Bye Ir-Rukia, see you at the gate after school?" Genma said while pulling open his classroom door,

"Sure Genma-kun" Genma banged his foot on the door, blushing.

"Rukia? You have any idea how late you are?" The teacher said while sitting down at his desk, Anko looked up from her book, as well as Chi Chi and Aiko looking slightly eager.

"Sorry Sensei, lady problems" Anko muffled a laugh, Iruka blushed, he felt so awkward now, Chi Chi looked a little sympathetic and Aiko smiled nicely. Slowly walking to her seat next to Aiko, he sat down with a sigh.

"Do you need pain killers?" Iruka looked a little confused, Pain killer? Why would he need them?

"No It's okay?"

"Alright then, so what did Kakashi say to you?" Iruka looked down, flipping through the text book that was on his table,

"Nothing much, I need to ask him what he meant, after school" Chi Chi leaned forward,

"Hmm? Well tell us tomorrow okay?" Iruka turned around to look at Kakashi, in which he saw a raised eyebrow, and the bored expression looking directly at him, turning quickly, not sure how he's going to react if Kakashi did know the truth, a piece of paper hit him on his cheek, making him jump, he picked it up and opened it:

**Ruka You okay? Anko x**

Slowly looking in the direction to see Anko looking at him, he looked over at Aiko:

"Ai-chan can I borrow a pen?" Aiko nodded, grabbing a pen from her pencil case and handing it over to him, not noticing the note, he took the pen lid off and began to write, throwing the crumpled piece of paper back over to her, she read it and wrote something, flinging it back:

**Ruka You okay? Anko**** x**

I'm okay, just Kakashi told me to be a little more cautious when on up on the roof, and I need to know what he meant, after school, so wait for me with the guys at the gate okay? Ruka x

Throwing the note back, he started doing the work, Anko looking at Kakashi with a frown.

The bell had rung and Chi Chi and Aiko was putting their things away, Iruka looking nervous,

"Ru-chan good luck! And tell us all the info tomorrow, bye!" Iruka nodded, watching the girls walk past, leaving the room, he turned to Anko who nodded and walked out, inhaling he slowly started walking over to the silver haired teen, who was packing his things away slowly, realizing there was someone standing infront of his desk he looked up.

"K-Kakashi-kun, may I talk to you?" his bored dark eyes looking at the girl, a brief sigh was sounded, and he nodded, Iruka started twidderling his thumbs, scared as shit for no reason. Turning around Iruka noticed he and Kakashi were the only one's left in the room.

"what about?" Kakashi grabbing Iruka's attention, who tried to not stutter when he spoke.

"W-Well what you said to me, about being cautious" Kakashi stood up and walked around his desk to meet Iruka, face to face, feeling the warm breath of the nervous 'girl',

"I meant Genma can be a bit of a womanizer so watch out" Iruka looked down, feeling the urge to scream PERSONAL SPACE NEEDED! Then a snort was heard making his brown eyes look up quickly.

"Kakashi-kun?" backing away slightly as Kakashi grew closer and closer,

"It's weird, I rarely talk, I rarely care about other people, and here I am being concerned about you" when Iruka hit the wall Kakashi stopped, glaring at the other.

"W-What? Doesn't that mean you like me?" Iruka asked, looking a little fearful from the glare he was receiving,

"No...In a weird way I am attracted to you" he moved his face closer to the tanned one "Now if you was a boy, I would definitely have asked you out" Iruka 'eeped' his face flushing, his heart beating fast,

"Y-Your gay?" Kakashi stepped back, nodded and checked the other out,

"your the first girl I've been attracted to" he looked a little disappointed, his eyes stopping to meet Iruka's brown ones "Odd" Iruka fisted his dress, watching the silver haired boy walk out of the room, he hadn't noticed he was holding his breathe through out the last sentences the other had said, breathing out harshly, he slowly ran up to the door, before sprinting to the exit of the school. Not noticing that cole eyes had been watching him run, catching a glimpse of Superman boxers,

"..Wha?.."

TBC

EroLoco~ x

Please review X x X x X x

A/N: sorry I do have a slight obsession with Superman!! And I did end up buying a pair of Superman boxers, hehe XD there so CUTE!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay the reason I'm updating so much, is because snow has decided to keep us in our homes, and i can't really go nowhere unless I want to freeze my ass off, so I've been writing, so please enjoy XD hehe.**

**Chapter 3** : Going home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"YOU MY FRIEND ARE AN IDIOT!"

"I SWEAR IT LOOKED LIKE PIG TURD!" Anko slapped Izumo on the head, a violent glint in her eyes,

"IT'S CALLED A HAIR STYLE!" she screamed, Genma was just slyly looking at the quiet Raidou who was leaning against the wall.

"Psst Raidou was'up?" Genma asked, leaning against the wall right next to him, Raidou slowly looked up at Genma, looking a little confused.

"Genma..Erm..do you.."

"Do I what?" He asked with a small smile on his face, Raidou started looking around, he opened his mouth to say something but a flustered Iruka came skidding around the corner.

"Ruka you alright?" Anko said, leaving a beaten up Izumo on the floor, twitching, Kotetsu helping the boy up, while possessively glaring at Anko's head.

"Erm yeah! Turns out Kakashi didn't know" he laughed and started walking, Genma getting off the wall, Raidou walking behind him slowly and Izumo being carried behind with Kotetsu.

"Well you look a little flustered Ruka, what else he say?" Iruka shrugged, trying to fight down the blush that was on his face, and trying to calm his racing heart.

"Nothing, he doesn't talk much" Anko rolled her eyes, not believing him for one second, but she knew she will get it out of him, when he changes into his boys uniform at her house.

"Oh yeah I heard Kikyo knows about what your doing" Kotetsu spoke up, Iruka slowly turning his head, nodding slightly, Anko just ruffling Iruka's hair

"Can't keep a secret from her"

"I accidentally bumped into her, and she recognized me"

"Hmm I heard she _likes_ you Iruka" Genma said, Iruka shook his head,

"I Doubt that,I really do"

After saying goodbye to Genma and Raidou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka and Anko were the only ones left, turning towards a house Anko and Iruka waved goodbye and walked into Anko's.

"Anko? Is that you hunny?" Anko and Iruka started heading to the stairs, Iruka dashing up there and going into Anko's room,

"Yeah mum, just going upstairs with Iruka" she ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door, sitting on the edge of her bed, taking off her school jumper, watching Iruka open up a sports bag, pulling out his uniform, he stood up and undid the dresses buttons, lifting it up, revealing his superman boxers and his firm stomach, his tanned skin looking delicious, his small snail trail, the out line of his hips as his boxers fitted loosely around him, stopping herself from staring she turned to look out of her window, hearing the rustling of clothes she turned again to see Iruka doing up his buttons to his white shirt, and putting his hair up into a ponytail (he already put on his trousers), she got up and grabbed a make up wipe from her side table, walking over to the boy who was now closing his eyes.

"Hello RuRu-" Anko froze, Iruka opened his eyes and tensed, he was looking at Anko's mum who was holding a tray with drinks and snacks on it, she went bug eyed, looking at the make up wipe with make up rubbed off on it.

"Ah hello Mitarashi-san" Iruka said awkwardly

"Aww RuRu you don't need make up, your scar is perfectly beautiful!!" She shoved Anko out of the way, handing the girl the tray and took the make up wipe and started scrubbing hard on the boys face.

"Mother! Your going to hurt him!"

"HUSH! MUMMY KNOWS BEST!" Iruka sweat dropped, he felt like his flesh was going to rip off, when the wipe vanished he sighed, until he was dragged out of the room and into the bathroom, looking confused, he saw Anko's mum grabbing some anti acne cream and putting it on her fingers, slowly rubbing it on his face, Anko ran out of her room and sighed.

"MUM! SERIOUSLY!"

"NO HE NEEDS TO HAVE CLEAN PORES (SP?)" Iruka went to say it's okay until water got splashed on his face, opening his eyes he saw Anko's mum smile, "Sorry if you want I'll dry your shirt?" Iruka went to say no until a towel was thrown over his face and hands were already unbuttoning his shirt, Anko went to grab her mums hands, just to get her hands slapped away.

"Anko! You horny little bugger! I'll take off his shirt not you!" Anko rolled her eyes, and sighed, leaning on the door frame, watching as Iruka was left shirt-less in her bathroom, her mum ran down stairs with his shirt, and he wiped his face with the towel.

"Your mum never changes"

"Shes obsessed with you" Anko said walking back into her bedroom, Iruka following after he put the towel back.

"So tell me what Kakashi really said" Iruka sat on the floor, looking at the purple haired girl lounging on her bed, with a smirk on her pretty face.

"He called me weird, and said if I was a boy he would ask me out" Anko frowned

"I'm sure there's more to it than what you just said?" Iruka sighed,

"Anko I really can't be bothered, sorry I'm just worn out, my throat hurts and I'm dreading tomorrow" He laid on the floor, his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes, hearing the springs of Anko's bed go as the girl got off, he felt body heat, he opened his eyes to see Anko straddling him, her eyes looking serious, Iruka just staring up at her.

"Iruka, please don't lay like that" she closed her eyes, quickly leaning in to capture the boys lips before pulling back, her facial expression looking a little painful, Iruka sat up a little, bringing his face close to hers, his expression being a mixture of surprise and seriousness.

"Anko look at me" Slowly revealing her creamy-brownish eyes, she got up, sitting back on her bed "Anko.." she raised a hand for goodbye, turning her back to face him, sighing he got up, grabbing his things, and then turning to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Come by tomorrow, same time" she whispered, Iruka 'Hn-ed' and walked out, stepping down stairs he met Anko's mum who was holding his shirt.

"Leaving so soon RuRu?" Iruka nodded, with a warm smile, taking the shirt that's being offered to him,

"Thank you, see you tomorrow" Slipping on his shirt and then his shoes, he walked out and started jogging over to his house.

Entering his home, putting his keys on the table in the corner, Iruka walked down his hallway, looking in each room.

"Mum? Dad?" he walked to the end of the hall way, knocking on the door to his fathers office, not hearing anything he opened it slowly, scanning the room he didn't see anyone, closing the door behind him, he went upstairs, throwing his stuff in his room as he passed it, knocking on his parents bedroom,

"Mum, Dad you in here?" twisting the handle he pushed the door open, sighing slightly, no one was home, closing the door behind him, walking into his room, he saw a little note typed up on his laptop:

Ruka this is mum, I've gone shopping, your food is down stairs you just need to heat it up, your dad won't be home tonight, another late night at the office

xx Mum x x

Iruka backspaced the note and closed the window, sighing, he knew what his dad was doing, and it wasn't work. Taking off his white shirt, throwing it on his chair, he walked down stairs, stretching, turning to walk into the kitchen, seeing his food covered, smiling slightly he went to warm it up. The words Kakashi had said running through his mind over and over again, his heart started to race just at the thought, he couldn't think clearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he ate his dinner, he put everything in the sink , running upstairs to start running hot water in his bathtub.

"School is going to be annoying tomorrow" he whispered to himself, he walked into his bedroom, slipping off his trousers, sighing again:

"Nice strip tease" Iruka screamed, backing against the wall, the figure turned on his light, Kikyo was sitting on his windowsill,

"KIKYO HOW'D YOU, WHEN DID YOU! GET OUT!" He started pointing and flinging his arms about, his trousers flapping all over the place.

"Erm your window is directly facing mine, and your's is always unlocked, so all I have to do is put the plank of wood-"

"Yes I know how you did it, I was the one who started it off, I was just...not expecting you, so whats wrong?" Kikyo eyed up the piece of half naked flesh infront of her.

"I need you to come in as you tomorrow"

"How come?"

"Science" Iruka sighed, throwing his trousers at the girls head, in which she dodged nicely, landing on his bed,

"Erm...Can't I just help you with the project at lunch?"

"NO..You have to do it in class"

"Isn't there anyone else?"

"Everyone has their partners picked out! And it's always me and you!" he bent over picking up his stuff, placing it on his chair, Kikyo blushed, eyeing up his ass.

"Fine then, now get out, I'm going to have a bath, now shoo!" he lifted the girl up from the bed and pushed her out of his window, she complaining something like she's 'seen boys bits before' Iruka rolling his eyes in response, watching the girl cross carefully before shutting his window, and locking it, closing his curtains and heading towards the bathroom.

"Looks like I can be me tomorrow, I'll call Anko when I get out of the bath" throwing his superman boxers to the floor, Iruka closed the bathroom door and entered the warm bath.

* * *

TBC

EroLoco ~ x

Please tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Noticed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto =]**

* * *

Iruka was sliding down his banister, throwing his school stuff near the door, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the toast his mother was holding out for him, smiling slightly she said:

"Ruka, you should eat your breakfast with no hurry, why don't you wake up earlier?" Iruka shook his head and waved good bye before grabbing his school stuff and leaving the house, his mother sighed while sipping some coffee "..Boys.."

He started jogging to see Anko sitting on her steps outside her front door, she stood up and straightened out her skirt, waving to him.

"Hey Anko, sorry I'm a little late" Anko shook her head,

"Nah, it's a good thing you didn't have to dress up as Rukia, I doubt we would have time" Iruka finished chewing the last of his toast before handing his school stuff over to Anko,

"Here carry this, It'll be faster if you get on my back and I run" Anko raised an eyebrow,

"You sure? I mean I have got heavier"

"Shut up and get on, I can't be late" Anko agreed taking his bag, which felt like it was empty, and jumped on the boys back, wrapping her arms around his neck, him holding on to her legs and starting to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma was walking to school by himself, turning around when he heard someone running,

"Iruka! Anko, wait IRUKA?" Iruka slowed down coming to a halt when they reached Genma, letting Anko drop off, realizing he was catching his breath, Anko spoke up for him:

"Yeah he has a Science project to do, so today he has to come in" Genma nodded,

"So...Wheres Raidou?" Iruka said in between breaths, Genma shrugged,

"Don't know, he wasn't waiting for me today so he either went early or he's sick"

"Why didn't you check? He seemed pretty off yesterday" Anko said, while handing Iruka some bottled water from her bag.

"He will come out and say whatever is up with him, in his own time"

"Pssh! Thats just your excuse of being a lazy friend"

"Oh and your excuse for comforting Iruka and such? Oh right it's because you want him to fuck you" Genma said a little to harshly, Anko shutting up, Iruka swallowed and pushed Genma a little,

"Shut up you prick" Iruka looked at Anko, remembering what she had done yesterday, she looked over to him and then quickly reverted her gaze.

"Whatever Iruka, you know it and so does everyone else"

"Genma if your going to go there, why don't I just ring up Raidou and go, Oh Raidou, Genma wants to fuck you or be fucked by you" Genma stopped, walking over to Iruka, hovering over the boy a little, face to face, Anko looked up, pushing them apart.

"Stop it assholes, lets forget all this stupid shit" Iruka snorted and carried on walking, while Genma gave a glare to Anko,

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he seemed off after Kakashi spoke to him, and now you said that you prick, you haven't made things better" the purple headed girl started jogging to catch up with a peeved off scarred boy. Genma sighing before doing the same thing.

Iruka and Anko walked into school, Genma running not to far behind them.

"Oi Iruka wait up, I'm sorry!" Iruka sighed and stopped, turning around to face the out of breath Genma,

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" he pointed at Anko, Genma looked at her and then back at him

"Are you serious? I mean what I said was true! We all know it" Anko blushed, muttering bye, and walking off towards her locker. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"And what I said about you wasn't?" Genma frowned,

"Okay we're even, but Raidou doesn't know I like him like that, so shut up!" Iruka rolled his eyes, starting to walk towards his locker, Genma following,

"How could he not? Its obvious you practically dribble when you stare at him"

"Iruka whats wrong with you?" Iruka stopped, unlocking his locker, looking at Genma who was leaning against the locker next to his, his arms folded.

"..Nothing.." Genma rolled his eyes and starting boring holes into the others skull "Alright, there's something, I don't know, but I've felt weird ever since Kakashi spoke to me"

"HA! I knew he said something else!" Iruka mentally slapped himself for accidentally spilling "What he say?" Iruka closed his locker, turned to face Genma looking a little uncertain.

"Well, he said I'm weird, being the first 'girl' he could be attracted to, and said that for some reason he's concerned about me, then I asked doesn't that mean you like me?" Genma nodded "He went no, but If I was a boy he would ask me out" dropping his Senbon out of his mouth, Genma gaped.

"H-He's gay?!" Genma cleared his throat, as he sounded a little squeaky "He's gay for a male version of..Rukia?" Iruka's brow started twitching when Genma started laughing, making all eyes fall on them two, Genma slid down the lockers to sit on the floor, Iruka kicking him in the side.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed

"HAHA HE'S GAY FOR YOU" whispers started growing, looks being seen through out the hall, Anko stopped organizing her locker to stare at the hysterical Genma and the overly annoyed Iruka, slamming it shut she stomped over to Genma.

"OI PISSBOY, you know Iruka hates having attention drawn to him!" Iruka slammed his head into the lockers, Genma grabbed hold of Anko's skirt, trying to bring himself up, but only pulling her skirt down, receiving a foot in his face, "Get the hell off me you asshole!" Genma started laughing again, slowly getting up to face a red faced Anko,

"Anko I like your panties" Anko went wide eyed, a vein throbbing in her neck, her fists clenching, before she could hit him, a fist connected with Genma's face, throwing him back, Anko looked over to see Iruka.

"Genma Your one dirty asshole! You really know how to piss someone off, especially when they are already at their limit" Genma sat up, touching his swollen cheek, wincing. Everyone stopped their whispering, and continued to stare at the two boys,

"You take the piss out of someone who can at least admit their gay? You are a fucking coward, you use Anko's feelings towards me to shut her up, ATLEAST she can tell me how she felt, so Genma grow some fucking balls" with that, Iruka stomped off, Genma just got up, blocking Iruka from walking past him, Anko blushing.

"So..If your so fucking nice, tell her your answer to her feelings" Iruka gritted his teeth, before smirking.

"Anko at lunch can we talk alone?" the purple haired girl nodded, watching Iruka push Genma out of the way and continue walking towards his class, Genma walking off pushing through the crowd of people, and Anko standing there, still blushing.

Anko sat down at her desk, drawing random things on a piece of paper, feeling someone standing next to her she looked up, seeing Chi Chi and Aiko standing there.

"Oh my! Anko has a crush on some boy and he's going to tell her his answer at lunch" Both girls pretended to gasp, before laughing,

"What boy would accept feelings from someone so...so...manly?" Aiko chuckled, Chi Chi started twirling her finger through her chocolate curls,

"Right, you look like a transvestite in our school uniform, hate to break it to you Anko but your legs ain't exactly nice to look at" Chi Chi giggled, watching anger heat up in the wild headed girls eyes.

"Eww, when she frowns, she's so repulsive don't You think Aiko?" Aiko nodded smugly, Chi Chi cut her eye at Anko and turned to leave, being blocked by a gray haired boy.

"Ah Kakashi-kun" her voice turning back into one of a sweet child,

"Move" Kakashi moved the girl out of the way, standing next to Anko, who looked like she was going to explode any time soon.

"Kakashi? What do you want? If its about Rukia she isn't-"

"No...I want you to pass a massage onto her" Anko frowned

"What is it?" he leaned in close, using his hand to move the purple locks out of the way, so he could whisper into her ear.

"Tell Rukia that, _he _shouldn't run in a skirt, people will see _his _underwear" Anko's looked shocked, trying to calm it down and not make it obvious,

"He? Rukia's a girl" Kakashi's cole eyes stared at hers, a smirk forming,

"Could it be this Rukia is this boy you call Ruka?" Anko gasped, her face giving Kakashi the satisfaction of being correct "well if you play around with the letters of the name Rukia, you using Ruka leaving the I, wouldn't that make the name being I-Ruka?"

"W-Wha?" he smiled catching the girl off guard "W-Wha?"

"You really shouldn't have picked such an obvious person"

"W-Wha?" Anko repeated, being speechless, she heard Kakashi was a genius and was good at analyzing things but, this was just weird, giving up on pretending that Kakashi was insane, she sighed, trying to gather her thoughts,

"How is Iruka an obvious person? He likes to blend in, stay in the background, doesn't like to stand out" Kakashi sat on the desk behind hers, sighing,

"Exactly, every one in this school, is trying to 'stand out' be unique, but Iruka caught my eye, from the first moment he stepped into this school, him trying not to stand out and be Unique made him exactly that"

"Kakashi you logic is fucked" Kakashi stood up when the teacher entered the room,

"Say hi to Iruka for me" looking forward Anko slapped her head, she had just blown Iruka's cover, seeming as Kakashi could have been chatting a load of bull, she just confirmed it was Iruka.

"Kikyo...this project is boring" Iruka groaned out as he was reading from a text book, Kikyo laughed, filling out a chart on their desk.

"I'm happy you did come in, really I am" Iruka looked over to her, a small smile on her face, "Erm so I heard that your going to answer Anko's feelings"

"How- Never mind news spreads like a wild fire around this school" seeing that Kikyo was looking expectant, he sighed "Kikyo it's unfair if i tell you before her"

"I guess your right, I already know the answer anyway, and I think Anko knows aswell, thats why every time you go to talk to her after she does something, she cuts you off" Iruka looked down, staring at the information infront of him.

"But you know, just incase my little hypothesis is wrong, I can't lose just yet right?" Iruka looked back up, confusion displayed on his face.

"Iruka Umino, I love you...Oh Iruka are you okay?" Everyone in the class was staring at the boy sprawled on the ground wincing in pain, his chair to the side of him.

Genma was sitting down, turned out Raidou had come early, he was quietly doing his work, Genma couldn't concentrate, the words Iruka had said this morning was replaying inside his mind over and over again, Raidou looked up, turning to see who was staring at him, his eyes connecting with Genma's, it seemed like a moment had just past until Genma stood up quickly, catching the teachers attention.

"Sir! Can I please, quickly talk to Raidou outside for a second"

"Genma...I let you go and talk to your fan girls, I even let you chew on your Senbon, but now it really chews the biscuit!" Genma smiled sweetly, the teacher sighing, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Fine, Fine..what ever...quickly though!" Genma nodded thanks and turned to Raidou who stood up slightly confused.

"Hey Chi-Chan, wheres Ru-chan?" Aiko said pretending to do the work, Chi Chi frowned, staring at the empty spot.

"I don't know, maybe Kakashi said something horrible to her, if we knew where she lived we could go visit her" Aiko nodded, turning to face Kakashi, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"He is incredibly sexy though" Chi Chi turned to face the silver haired boy, listening to music, and doing his work,

"I love it when he's rude to me, makes me want him more"

"Chi-chan I thought you was after Kotetsu"

"Aiko...I was only saying I wanted Kotetsu to get close to Genma, but it turns out he might be gay"

"Hmm so we are after Kakashi again?"

"I don't remember stopping"

"Psst Kotetsu, did you hear what happened between Iruka and Genma this morning?" Kotetsu looked at the boy next to him, shaking his head,

"Iruka punched Genma, telling him to grow some balls, and admit he's gay or something" Kotetsu smirked,

"You think he's finally going to ask Raidou out?" Izumo shrugged,

"To be honest I don't think Genma's the only person who should admit he's gay" Kotetsu froze, panic showing on his face.

"I'm..I'm not gay!" Izumo frowned, "I am not gay! Izumo I do not like you!"

"W-Wha?" Kotetsu stood up and walked out of the class room, ignoring his teachers requests of telling him to sit back down,

"Excuse me sir? Can I go and check on him?" the teacher frowned "Erm he's upset, family problems?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure...Just don't think you can skip the whole lesson!" Izumo nodded before jogging out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**TBC EroLoco ~ x**

**Please review, this is slightly rushed, my mum pointed out a load of homework I should have done, ha ha x x XD my bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: honesty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: please keep reviewing, I'm happy to hear from you all XD....Enjoy**

* * *

"Oi Kotetsu!! come back here!!" Izumo started sprinting in the direction Kotetsu darted towards, black hair ruffled in the passing wind, a face fully flustered, turning every corner there could possibly be, knowing he should lose Izumo as soon as possible considering the boy was one of the fastest runners in the school. Turning another corner, Kotetsu was greeted with a dead end,

"SHIT!.." turning around to start running, he was met with an out of breath Izumo, his bandana being held in his hand, showing his oddly cut hair, his finger slowly rose to point towards the other. The accusing finger shaking,

"WHAT THE HELL KOTETSU! I SAID WAIT UP YOU IDIOT!" Izumo waited for an answer, or a come back but was only left with an overly flustered boy, sighing "I wasn't saying you needed to admit your gay, I meant someone else" the black haired boy diverted his gaze, looking at the wall beside him,

"Oh..HA HA..I knew that.." walking forward, hoping to pass Izumo without a word of what he said back in the classroom being brought up, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, Kotetsu's body heating up, him mentally cursing his body for reacting to a simple touch the other made.

"Kotetsu, why did you lose it back there? I mean being gay isn't somethin-"

"I'm not gay, drop it" Kotetsu shrugged off the hand, only to have the hand return, grip tightening, sighing he turned his head, looking at the serious face of his crush-best friend.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Kotetsu frowned,

"Why are you getting so defensive? And nothings wrong with-"

"Then why do you make it sound like being gay's vile!"

"What?" Izumo forcefully turned Kotetsu's body around, swiftly pushing the boy against the wall, "Oi! What the fuck!" upper cutting the boy who pinned him to the wall, Izumo stepping back, gripping his jaw, a glare setting within the boys dark eyes, "Why the hell are you getting so damn defensive, it's not like your gay!" a fist connected with the black haired boys face, his headband coming loose, his bangs falling around his face. Anger flaring, he darted towards the brown haired boy, pushing him to the floor, laying into him, Izumo grabbing one of his fists, yanking the boy forward...

"What is is Genma? What's wrong?" Genma stood there for a second, he had the conversation all planned out in his head, taking in a deep breath he looked at Raidou, who looked really baffled and concerned.

"E-Erm..Yeah.." Genma closed his eyes, he wasn't following what he had planned, first of all he didn't stutter! "R-Raidou?" Raidou moved in close, concern showing full throttle on his face,

"What's wrong Genma?!"

"N-Nothing, I...Erm.." clearing his throat, his hands getting sweaty, "Well..Would you..like E-Erm..to go out sometime?" wiping his hands on the back of his trousers, trying to act casual, shifting his gaze around, when he didn't get an answer he looked back at Raidou, who was gaping at him, making his heartbeat fast in panic, this wasn't in his plan either.

"R-Raidou?"

"Iruka are you okay?" asked a big busted teacher, fixing her glasses, Iruka sat on a bed, an ice pack stuck to his head,

"Erm..Yeah Thank you sensei" the teacher crossed her arms, and looked disapprovingly at the boy,

"This will teach you not to lean on you chairs back legs" Iruka really didn't see the need to explain to the teacher why he really fell off his chair, he just nodded and looked sad. This really wasn't getting any better for him, he kept feeling weird and confused whenever he thinks about what Kakashi said, slightly excited at the part where Kakashi said if he was a boy he would have asked Iruka out, his face grew hot, the teacher noticing this,

"Are you getting a fever?" she put her hand to his forehead, him shaking his head,

"No I'm fine just a little hot, I should return to my lesson now, thank you for the ice pack" he stood up, walking out of the room with the ice pack still attached to his head. Poor Iruka felt like shutting down, being confessed to by Kikyo, the last person he thought liked him like that, he shivered when he realized he was prancing around in his underwear most of the time she was around, he stopped walking, to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eye brow twitching, he hadn't thought of what to say to Anko, to be honest he really didn't think much of her confession, he thought is was more of a family love, but when she had started to do more physical things when Iruka had his guard down, not that he had it up when around her, he began to realize what she wanted, but he was glad that she would interrupt or cut off him off every time he called her to say something, this was because he didn't really know what to say himself.

Silently thinking to himself, Iruka had thought of something, something he should have just done in the beginning, just being honest, with himself and his friends, he wasn't confused about the things he felt from Kakashi's words, he liked it, he liked knowing he managed to affect the emotionless kid, Kakashi Hatake, of course he knew Kakashi before meeting him as 'Rukia', Iruka lingered in the background, watching the people around him, wanting to know what made them tick. One of them people he would watch would be Kakashi, the teen managed to make Iruka intrigued, he hasn't met someone so private about them self, and mysterious, also his reasons for why he never wore his uniform, so at least that was cleared up, just took some time for Iruka to climb out of denial, he also knew his answer to Anko's feelings, aswell as Kikyo's.

"Now students! I want you doing pages 133 to 166, do all the homework tasks, circle any you find unable to do, you may leave" Student's rushed out of the room, saying a quick good bye to their teacher, Anko packed her things up, knowing that within two lesson's time she would finally get Iruka's answer, a part of her wanted to kill the hope that was growing inside her, but she couldn't do it, slowly looking over at Kakashi, who was making his way over to her, she sighed, getting ready to tell the boy to fuck off, but then he carried on straight for the door. Standing up she sighed again, walking through the door,

"Anko" Said girl jumped,

"Oh Kami! What the hell Kakashi?!?"

"I just thought you would like to walk together to our next lesson" Anko narrowed her eyes,

"Why? You've alr-"

"You talk to much, c'mon lets go before we're late" Anko frowned puffing her cheeks, watching Kakashi walk off, putting his head phones in his ears, blaring out his loud rock music.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Awkward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews I enjoy reading and replying to them, x x **

* * *

Genma started fiddling with his bandana, looking deeply into the others eyes, the other seemed to have gone through alot of emotions, all being expressed via his face, this worrying Genma, because most of them were confusement, also the silence was making the whole situation a little awkward, making Genma's hand sweat some more, slowly pulling off his bandana, damn he was hot, trying not to redirect his gaze, watching Raidou think, or it seemed like the other was arguing with himself..Either way the silence was slowly killing him. What didn't help was the bell sounding for second period, and the people rushing out of the classroom, Genma mentally cursing himself for being lost with time, knowing the teacher was going to-

"Genma! Raidou!, I let you talk saying not for long! And you take up my whole lesson??" Genma sighed, now playing around with the bandana in his hands, deciding the best thing to do was just be honest hoping his sensei would understand,

"Sensei I'm sorry, its just I was telling Raidou that I'm gay" Okay not completely honest but at least he managed to clear up any misunderstandings, like Genma asking if Raidou would like to go out sometime, Raidou could have seen that as a friendly thing, but now he heard him saying he's gay, he will know he meant the other going out some time, as in a date! Genma looked for his sensei's reaction, to which seemed to be a little understanding,

"Genma, if you ever need to talk to someone about this, you can talk to me..And it's okay to be confused and wanting to exper-" the teachers tone softening, Raidou dropped his book, stumbling on his chair a little, Genma looking over, seeming a little worried,

"Erm thanks sensei I appreciate it" the teacher nodded, before leaving the classroom, leaving the two boys, Genma remained in his position, bickering with his inner self about going to get his things and run for it, but then he noticed Raidou already grabbed his things for him, handing out his bag when he finally stopped infront of Genma,

"So..you are gay, not pulling my leg.." Genma went to speak, until he saw the other was unfinished "..Look Gen...I know you, alot...Just-I..Hope your not asking me this to confirm your gay...Because I know we are close buh-" his eyes looked around, thinking some more "-If its for that I'm going to have to say no to your offer" he cleared his throat and looked to the side, a timid blush creeping onto his cheeks, his hand still out offering Genma his bag, Genma hesitantly grabbed his bag and looked to the floor, seemed like he's going to have to gather the rest of his courage for a full scale confession.

Iruka started dashing down the hall's, dodging people walking and chatting, still clutching onto his ice pack, he knew he should most probably go to his science room, but he also knew as he had a double period of science, he didn't have to worry about having to collect his things to get to the next lesson, dashing until he slowly caught sight of Anko, grabbing her by the shoulder, making the girl turn around being defensive.

"Oi- Iruka?!" The gray haired boy infront turned around, seeing if Anko was still behind him, when he noticed she was with someone else, his eyes widened, yanking off his head phones from his ears, captivated by the messy haired boy, with an ice pack on his head, a slight blush on his face, his heart sank thinking that he was going to say yes to Anko's feelings right there and then.

"Iruka what happened to your head" Anko asked, concern flowing off of her,

"Ah nothing I fell off my chair in science, funny story actually, forget that, look I don't think it's fair having to wait till lunch to have this talk!" Anko blushed, slowly looking to her feet, "Anko listen, I love you like a sister, and believe me I'm happy to know that you picked me to Love, but, I was thinking while walking to my lesson, and I realized a few things, I'm sorry for not telling you this the first time you told me you loved me, or the times after you kissed me-" Kakashi frowned, the thought of Anko kissing Iruka made him sick, this most probably from the jealousy he was feeling. Anko closed her eyes, blushing even more, hoping Kakashi had not stopped walking and turn around to see Iruka standing there, keeping his damn loud music booming into his ear drums, she looked to the corner, seeing the very person she didn't want there, looking like a loved up teenager, his whole expressionless mask deteriorated, and showed a warm, loving gaze, his facial expression completely relaxed, Anko suddenly realized Kakashi's true feelings for the tanned boy, she knew what she had to do, realizing she hadn't been listening to the rest of Iruka's speech, cutting into it:

"Ruka, It's okay, your to nice to hate, and I'm glad I picked you for a first love, you care about others, and you think alot about them, you try and think of the best way to not be of any trouble to them, and you protect them when they need it. You are a treasured friend, and I hope that we can remain close like brother and sister" Anko looked up a warm smile on her face, Iruka looking completely taken back, at least she felt better, she would hand Iruka over to Kakashi, even if Iruka didn't know of Kakashi's feelings, if Kakashi could actually show such an affectionate face then Kakashi was worthy of Iruka's affection.

"Erm...Okay, I'm so glad" He pulled the girl into a tight hug, his smile big and proud, Anko felt the urge to grope Iruka's ass, forcefully controlling her bad hands she rubbed his back, "Okay! Now I have to go tell Kikyo!" Anko frowned,

"Your going to tell her you rejected me?" Iruka shook his head, still not noticing the grey haired boy, staring at him lovingly,

"No Kikyo confessed to me, making me drop off my chair, seriously, she was just as straight forward as you, but you pinned me to a wall, and kissed me after" a purple eye brow twitching,

"How else was I meant to get I love you into your brain? You would have thought family love" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, with his free hand, putting his other back into place with the Ice pack.

"Actually I still thought it was family love, HA HA HA" Anko twitched,

"Dumbass!, So wait what are you going to tell her?"

"It's unfair for me-" she stomped on his toe, making the boy scream a little,

"OW? WHAT THE HELL? MY TOE!?" Anko crossed her arms, pouting,

"If you say yes to her, I'm taking you down and raping you!" Iruka looked shocked and scared, wondering if she was serious, but then again Anko could be serious he could imagine her doing something like that to him,

"Seriously...I'm going to tell her the same thing, she's a close friend" Anko nodded, watching Iruka turn, his whole body froze, the wild haired girl smirked..

_Finally noticed him?_...The tanned boys skin, tinted a pink, she moved her creamy eyes over to the other, Kakashi going to a full scale blush, she chuckled, clearing her throat.

"Oh Iruka...Kakashi knows your Rukia" looking back on the tanned boy seeing his mouth open a little, his eye brow twitching, punching him in the arm, getting annoyed with the whole eye contact thing.

"Erm...How?" Kakashi walked up to them, putting back his emotionless mask, his eyes going back to the bored ones.

"Anko, told me" Iruka turned his head, disbelief showing on his flushed face, Anko gaped, her eyebrows rose,

"Excuse me?!" Pointing an accusing finger to her self and then darting it towards the silver haired boy, "YOU! YOOOUU..YOU!!" Kakashi blinked,

"You are excused, but she did tell me, I basically guessed, and she confirmed it" Iruka's brow creased,

"How could you guess? You never met me before 'Rukia'" Kakashi sighed, he really hated talking at school, the girls would always blush and giggle, finally frowning he stared at the boy he liked, loving the serious confusement playing on the others face,

"It was simple, you two left your little note, you was passing in class, you being Ruka, then I knew that Ruka was a boy in this school she had nicknamed, and then Rukia missing the I was Ruka, and then placing the I infront was I-Ruka.." Iruka looked completely baffled, Anko nodded,

"His logic is completely fucked up, I know" Iruka shook his head,

"Kakashi, that still don't answer the fact that you never met 'Iruka' before 'Rukia', so then you wouldn't have known about the whole, I being missed out and then placing the I infront and so on!" the dark eyes widened knowing he had been caught, he couldn't really tell the boy he had been watching him, but wait the boy was blushing and staring at him..Kakashi groaned accidently out loud, startling Iruka...

_Knowing Iruka, he could be blushing from seeing me, hoping that I didn't recognize him, pure embarrassment_...Iruka frowned,

"I'm sorry if I'm slightly stupid not to understand your way of-"

"It's simple, I'm in love you" Anko was taken back, her face completely surprised, Iruka looked like he was choking on his spit, or was lost for breath, his eyes stuck to the boy infront, who managed to keep his bored, uninterested mask, Kakashi looked at the purple hair girl, who was making weird grunting sounds, her mouth a gape.

"You know what...I'm going to class, I'll tell the teacher, your..In the toilet" she squeaked, speed walking past the gray haired boy, leaving the frozen brown haired boy standing there,

"..Your...What?" he whispered, Kakashi looked around, seeing that the hall way was nearly empty, he cleared his throat, looking back onto the boy he likes, who was on edge,

"I'm in love with you, I've have been for a while now, first it was just a crush..But when the year's went past-" Iruka stepped forward, frowning,

"Hold on!" Kakashi did what was asked "It takes a while for me to process this.." putting his free hand to his tanned chin, he thought for a moment, his eyes still looking at the cole ones "Wait so you knew it was me Iruka dressed as Rukia, when you said if I was a boy you would ask me out?" Iruka blushed again, finally his brain was registering with all the new information, his heart began to race furiously, the silver hair shook,

"No..I actually thought you was a girl, I thought it was odd for me to be attracted to a girl, so I looked into it a little more, finding out it was really you, which made sense-"

"How..H-How are you so calm? You look so uninterested and you expect me to believe you?" Iruka feeling a little offended that he seemed like he was feeling this way all by himself, Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes, Iruka watched with a keen eyes, after watching Kakashi most of the time he knew the other seemed to naturally be like this, but this expression wasn't going to let Kakashi off, especially when Iruka needed to know if the boy was serious. A pale hand grabbed the boy infront, yanking him along as he turned and started walking, checking the classrooms as they walked along, Iruka obediently allowed himself to be dragged, his hand clutching to the ice pack still.

Kakashi stopped pulling open a classroom door, an empty one, yanking Iruka in and slamming the door shut, Iruka turned around about to say 'oi', but then was stopped with seeing Kakashi's whole mask become defeated, a serious one revealing it self, his half lidded eyes, opening up fully, he walked over to Iruka, and pulled a tanned hand up to his chest, the furious beating of his heart, Iruka blushed, looking down at the hand, feeling the others pulse.

"Iruka I'm not calm, I just don't really express myself with my face alot of the time, it tends to betray me" Iruka looked up, the pale hand tightened its grip on the others, "Iruka Umino, I Kakashi Hatake am in love with you" Kakashi smiled a warm one, making Iruka blush even more, the others heart started beating faster, Iruka didn't know what to do, he just really confirmed he liked Kakashi just a while ago.

"E-Erm...Eh.." A chuckle sounded from the other teen, who took the others hand away from his chest, to hold it, Iruka rubbed the Ice pack on his head.

"Don't feel the need to answer my feelings, I understand you most probably have alot to deal with right now, it's really late we should head to our lessons" And with that Kakashi walked out of the room, Iruka's heart aching from watching the other leave.

Finally getting into the science room, giving an excuse to why he hadn't come back straight after, saying he got a head ache, Iruka sat down next to Kikyo, who didn't once make eye contact with him, Iruka's heart was still pounding, breathing slowly, he turned to Kikyo, tapping her shoulder, successfully getting her attention.

"Kikyo, look, about what you said, I-"

"I already know, I just wanted you to know, you went to tell Anko right? That's the real reason your late, but it's okay I understand, I'm completely fine with it, we will remain friends" Iruka smiled and gave a small sigh out of relief, looking back to his science work, now the only things he had to do was apologize to Genma about this morning and go and confess to Kakashi, maybe he should wait till tomorrow to confess, that way he will have all night to really think about it, and then make sure he is sure of his own feelings.

Izumo yanked the boy towards him, head butting him,making Kotetsu hiss forcefully rolling off, laying next to Izumo, both panting, both touching their swollen and sensitive parts on their faces,

"I'm sorry Izumo" Kotetsu panted out breathlessly, Izumo sat up stiffly, straddled the other, "I said I'm-" Lips pressed against his, firm hands gripped the others shoulders, gripping into the boys shirt, Kotetsu blushed, his body taking control as his feelings became unleashed, his grabbed the boys brown hair and pulled him deeper, both panting into their open mouth kiss, Kotetsu closed his eyes, while Izumo kept his open, slowly breaking it, both mouths still open, Izumo leaned his forehead against the others chin closing his eyes, breathing harshly against the others neck, both heartbeats racing together. Slowly hands placed themself onto the boys thighs, his fingers digging into the trousers.

"I-Izumo..Your making me hot, get off" Izumo opened his eyes, feeling some thing dig into him, he smirked, lifting his head, as he ran his tongue along the others bottom lip.

"How hot?" he ground down onto the boys groin, Kotetsu, biting his lip, letting out a muffled moan, while the others teeth started nipping at the boys throat as he went up towards the boys ear, the hands on the boys thigh, slowly moved up, trying to stop the others body grinding down onto him. The bell sounded for second period to start, knowing that they wont be seen, as this was an dead end, people knowing not walk around the corner, Izumo continued with what he was doing.

**

* * *

**

**TBC EroLoco ~ x x**

**Please Read and Review...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: meet up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** =]

* * *

"I-Izumo, stop!" A rough tongue ran it course along the boys neck, while he ground down on the other's groin,

"No..I've held myself back for to long Kotetsu" Kotetsu opened his eyes, gritting his teeth when the other ground down again, and the nipping on his ear lobe really didn't help him contain the moans.

"W-what? Izu-ah" Izumo grinned into the others neck, before nipping it, the hands on his thighs went up higher, massaging his skin, Izumo stopped, someone's thumb was getting real close to a real sensitive part of his body,

"Izumo not here" came a husky whisper, the brown haired boys heart racing, the thumb getting closer,

"Then why is your thumb-" Kotetsu tried to lift his head, but no effort as the others head was beneath his chin,

"You say you've been holding back? I've been doing that while trying to convince myself I'm not gay, so I'm sorry if my hand looses a little bit of con-ah" Izumo ground down again,

"Don't give me attitut-" A hand darted for his zipper, and the other chest vibrated when a chuckle erupted from his throat.

"Ha ha...Don't tell me not to-ah..QUIT IT" Kotetsu tried to push the other off him, but failed, his body wouldn't listen to him, he groaned, his hands lifted grabbing the other boy by his shirt, pulling him towards his face, latching onto the others lips, both opening their mouths, allowing their tongue's to meet half way, twisting, battling against each other. Kotetsu closed his eyes again when Izumo ground down harder, causing them both to groan into each others mouths.

"Raidou...E-Erm..Look I know that..Umm..In the past I was a complete prick with girls, using them when I got lonely.." Raidou frowned, slowly sitting on the empty desk, flinging his bag to the side of him, Genma collected more thoughts "But..I only umm..Wanted them because I couldn't admit to myself that I was gay...And the reason why I was gay was.." he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, his body was heating up, his hands were so damn sweaty and he was pretty sure his cheeks looked like he had put blusher on.

"..B-B-Becaus-seofyou" He whispered, all in one go, Raidou frowned confusement playing on his features.

"What?" Genma tightened his shut eyes, swallowing and breathing in deeply,

"B-Because....O-Of Y-You" He kept his eyes closed, hearing the table creek as the other hopped off, then he felt hands touching his hot face,

"Gen...I'm not sure if I can go out some time with you" Genma's heart sank, as he opened his eyes to stare at the boy so close range to him.

"Kakashi? So are you and Iruka an Item now?" Anko asked when the other finally walked into the room, Kakashi shook his head, looking at the girl,

"No.."

"Get rejected?"

"No.." Anko frowned,

"Then.."

"I'm not going to push him for an answer" Anko nodded in recognition, and watched as the other walked to the back, where his usual desk was.

It was break time, and Anko, Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo all headed towards their usual spot, the roof of the school, Iruka was dashing up the stairs, swung the door open, looking at the group sitting in a circle.

"Genma I'm so sorry abo-" He eyed up Genma who had his hand resting on the boy beside hims thigh, a proud smile on his face,

"No don't apologize, seriously" Iruka smiled slyly before making a weird sound,

"GO YOU GENMA!" Anko smirked, Raidou blushed, "So who asked who?"

"And here I thought Ruka was only a girl for one day! Your starting to sound like Chi Chi" Iruka glared, before sitting down next to the purple haired girl,

"Actually Raidou asked me out, after my confession sucked"

"It didn't suck, I just didn't want to go out some time, I wanted to go out now" he chuckled before rubbing his spiky brown hair, Iruka glanced over to the awkward looking Kotetsu and Izumo,

"What's wrong with you two?" Anko snorted,

"They are a little lustful, look at their clothes all messy and their hair, you can tell they have been playing around with each other" Iruka gaped,

"No..You two?..C'mon..Kotetsu? Izumo? No" Kotetsu pretended like nothing happened,

"We were fighting Anko" Izumo moved his head to lick the others cheek, making him go red in the face,

"And the fighting lead to something else" the black haired boy rubbed his cheek and glared at the one smiling at him.

"Wow...Ha Anko looks like me and you are the only singletons here" Anko snorted,

"Please..."

"What? When?!"

"..I knew you wouldn't go for me...so I'm going out with a younger called Hiro"

"Ah...So..." Iruka's shoulders dropped, along with his head "I'm the only one"

"Cough...Kakashi...Cough"

"Genma that only works if you actually Cough..not say the word cough"

"I'm eating...It's nasty to cough on my food" Anko rolled her eyes.

"Well with Kakashi its a little, odd..Wait?" Iruka shot up and pointed at Kotetsu,

"YOU ASS, PRICK...BOOB!" Kotetsu scrunched up his face, looking at the accusing finger,

"YOU MADE ME DRESS AS A GIRL FOR A GIRL YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE? AND YOU WAS ACTUALLY GAY?!?!" Anko giggled,

"...Ruka come in tomorrow as Rukia please" Iruka spun round glaring at the girl, his nostrils flaring.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO BE HER ANY MORE!"

"I don't know you seem pretty cute as her" every one turned towards the door, seeing Kakashi munching on a rice ball, Iruka gaped.

"Yo Kakashi" Genma put up his hand, "Come join" Kakashi nodded, sitting next to where Iruka was standing, Iruka sat down, pouting, every one watched Kakashi become captivated by the boy once again.

"Soooooooooooooooo.." Anko broke it off , causing Kakashi to revert back to his bored expression.

"Hmm Anko I would have thought you would have a girlfriend, seeming as all these are gay" Anko fisted her hands, shaking her fist infront of Kakashi's face, Iruka pointing his finger at the silver haired teen.

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN YOU DUMBASS"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the blushing Iruka "W-Well.." Itching his scar, Genma chuckling,

"Heh heh you suck at lying Iruka"

"Really I'm not gay...Just Bisexual...I'd do a girl" Kakashi frowned,

"You mean you'd dress up as one"

"S-Shut up"

"You have to come in tomorrow as Rukia, it's going to look odd" Iruka sighed, spreading his legs,

"But I've just enjoyed being a boy again, stretching my legs"

"Peh! Your already spreading your legs like one-OW!" Genma rubbed the sore spot on his head from where Anko threw her empty can of coke, Iruka snorted,

"Yeah don't run in your skirt, people can see your boxers" Iruka frowned at Kakashi,

"When did you see?"

While they were talking Genma whispered into Raidou's ear,

"Ain't it funny, how things turn out?" Raidou nodded,

"Iruka's finally has a crush on someone"

"Yeah I thought he was going to be mr virgin forever" Raidou looked over at Genma, and frowned.

"Are you a virgin?" Genma nodded, blushing,

"A-Are you?" Raidou nodded, then they both grew silent, debating who would be the female in this relationship. Izumo seeming to over hear their comments, he bent over and whispered in Kotetsu's ear:

"Your going to be taken" Kotetsu spat out his strawberry milkshake, bringing everyone's attention to them two, Izumo just chuckling evilly.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm sorry it may be a little rushed I'm not feeling well **

**EroLoco ~ x x x**

Please tell me what you think X x X


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

Iruka was walking home, Anko had just entered her house getting excited because tonight she was going to go on a date with Hiro? Either way Iruka was a worn out and tired, lifting his tanned hand to brush away the loose strands of hair that fell onto his face, he turned towards his gate looking over to next door seeing Kikyo closing her front door behind her, she looked a little upset. Deciding to carry on walking he flung his gate open and jogged up the stairs leading to his house, his mum already waiting by the front door a happy smile on her face.

"Ruka how was your day?" Iruka walked up to his mum a smile placed onto his face,

"It was alright, I've got a little bit of a headache though" his mum closed the door behind them both, following the boy into the kitchen, picking up the things he threw on the floor on the way.

"What's for dinner?" he asked looking at the stove with pots and pans on it, his mum putting his things on the side,

"Curry...Dear your father won't be home again tonight.." Iruka looked over to his mum, she looked heart broken, he could tell she was fighting hard to hold back them tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Mum-"

"Iruka listen to me...What ever you do, do not end up like that man...He's always busy at work...No time for the family any more" she smiled a sad one, Iruka frowned his mum was trying hard to keep herself in denial, trying to keep the reality at bay but she was struggling so hard because her husbands absence was becoming more and more frequent,

"I mean yes work hard...But not to much if you have a family....They still need to see you...Especially if you have children..." she walked over to the table in the kitchen, sitting down, playing with a nearly finished cup of tea,

"Now you go upstairs and get changed dear, dinner will be done in a while...I'll phone your father to see when he will get back" her voice broke slightly, her son slowly walking up to her and hugging her from behind, her hands gripping onto his for dear life and she finally broke down and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka watched from his mothers bedroom door as she slept soundly, she had been crying for a while, they had dinner late that night, but after he had washed the dishes his mother started crying again, slowly crying herself to sleep as her son hugged her tightly, luckily for Iruka his mother was petite so she was easy to carry to bed, he even put his little dolphin plushy next to her, okay it wasn't little more like huge, it was nearly the same size as him; slowly closing the door he walked into his bedroom, deciding to have a shower in the morning instead, he looked through his bedroom window watching Kikyo cry, he frowned he didn't know if it was because of him or because of something else. Slowly closing his curtains he took off his school things and jumped into bed in his boxers, he had a lot of decisions to make, and confronting his dad was one of them. Kakashi was another and Kikyo...Well Iruka had to find a way of seeing what was wrong, it's going to be hard as that girl liked to make others think she was strong, she wouldn't just admit to being upset.

----------------------------

Anko and Iruka left her house, once again he was dressed up as Rukia, his hair was down and straightened more, he was wearing the school skirt and jumper instead of the dress, and he had these annoying knee high socks on, which he kept having to pull up, growling every time and making Anko laugh.

"So Anko how did your date go?" Anko looked at him, then looked towards the direction they were walking towards.

"It was good, he's a really nice boy" Iruka nodded,

"So whats your decision about Kakashi?" Iruka took in a deep breath before answering,

"I'll ask him out today...It's just a little awkward seeming as I'm dressed like a girl" Anko nodded chuckling slightly.

"So your asking him out? Didn't he confess anyway?"

"Yeah but I want to ask out the first proper...Erm Boyfriend..I will have" once again purple hair nodded, she watched Iruka, for some reason even though he was dressed like a girl he seemed a little more mature.

"After school I wont be coming home with you lot, I'm going to my dads office" Anko looked confused,

"Your dad? He hasn't been home for weeks, so why are you going to visit him?"

"I'm going to confront him, he needs to be told what hes doing to my mum, I can't let it go on like this.."

"I see, well if you want I'll keep your mum company until you get home?"

"Thanks that would be very helpful Anko, I won't be long don't worry"

"Ah wait your dressed like a girl though?" a tanned hand pointed to his bag,

"Change of clothing in my bag, and I'm planning on telling my dad I am gay" Anko was about to question him again but she got interrupted.

"Hey guys" Both 'girls' turned to face Genma and Raidou,

"Hey, did you get your sister to ring up the school?" Iruka asked as they all started to walk, Genma nodded,

"Yeah..Your looking nice today Iruka" a brown eye twitched,

"Is that some sort of crack?" Genma shook his head,

"Not at all...You are an attractive..Erm girl?" Iruka's reply to that was his middle finger, Anko deciding to break this conversation spoke up:

"So have you two had your first kiss yet?" Genma blushed, growing silent, and Raidou shook his head,

"Not yet no.." Anko frowned,

"Genma? I though you would have ripped his trousers off already" Genma glared then softly looked at his boyfriend beside him,

"I want to take it slow with Rai"

"Nice..Good choice" Iruka said, noticing that they were close to the school and put on his girls voice, Genma still not being able to handle it, nearly tripped making Anko hold down a laugh.

"Rukia!!!" Iruka jumped from the amazing high pitched screech that echoed by the school gate, all four turning to Chi Chi, her chocolate hair tied up in a bun, with curls falling around her face,

"Erm HEY" the three standing next to Iruka jumped, Iruka started waving. Chi Chi running up to her squealing,

"Where was you yesterday!?" Anko rolled her eyes and continued walking, Genma and Raidou doing the same, Iruka looked around smiling,

"I was so ill I'm sorry" the curly haired girl shook her head, grabbing Iruka's arm and pulling her into the school, "Wow your arms are quite muscular" Iruka looked a little nervous, laughing,

"I work out....Can't get fat can I?" the other girl nodded,

"So true I might join a gym to" they slowly walked towards their classroom, walking in Iruka's eyes automatically connecting with Kakashi's, blushing slightly he smiled, the brown haired girl not noticing. Instead Anko smirked, noticing Iruka's loved up expression,

"Rukia I have so much to tell you! You missed so much... Aiko got asked out by some loser..And Genma and Raidou are going out...You remember them?" Iruka nodded pretending to seem surprised,

"Oh yeah some boy called Iruka..I have never seen him before, he's really hot!!" Iruka went wide eyed, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke,

"Wow I've missed so much" Chi Chi turned around to see Kakashi strolling over to Anko, a dirty look plastered on her face,

"Why is he going over to her?" Iruka turned, looking at Kakashi talking to her, looking bored, then he wondered what they were talking about.

"Kakashi what do you want?" Anko asked looking over at Kakashi who was leaning against her desk casually,

"Well your Iruka's best friend, I thought if I want to be with Iruka, I will have to be friends with his friends" Anko smiled,

"What if he says no?"

"You think I will give up so easily?"

"I was right to letting Iruka go and handing him over to you" a silver eyebrow rose, Anko's smile grew warm, "I didn't fight for Iruka because I believed you was the right person for him, but Kakashi if you-" Kakashi raised a hand, stopping the girl in her tracks,

"I know I know, but don't worry I promise not to hurt him, I love him" he turned his gaze over to the boy, noticing that Chi Chi and he was staring at them, he smirked making Chi Chi squeal and making Iruka flinch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson ended and Chi Chi walked out the door, Anko stood at her seat and watched her Ruka walk up to Kakashi who was putting his things away, he looked up to meet Rukia standing there looking slightly annoyed.

"Whats wrong Iruka?"

"These stupid socks..But anyway..Kakashi" Kakashi watched, his heart started racing and panic ran throughout his body from the tone of the others voice.

"Kakashi Hatake will you go out with me" Anko smiled, watching Iruka fiddle with the end of his skirt, Kakashi blushed his eyes huge.

"Rukia or Iruka?" Iruka's brow twitched as he slowly rose an accusing finger, Kakashi laughed, grabbing onto the tanned hand, smiling.

"Of course, I'll be your boy friend, and you'll be my gir-?" Iruka lightly slapped the boys hand, his cheeks puffed out,

"Jerk" they both froze, not knowing what to do, Anko coughed making both boys turn to her,

"Well if there was a newly found couple. Who per say didn't want to be seen by anyone right now and wanted to kiss...Right now would be a good time" she said looking at the white board at the front of the room, both boys looked back at each other and Iruka blushed,

"I don't want to kiss you when I'm like this, is that okay?" Kakashi nodded, instead he walked around the table and brought Iruka into a hug, Iruka sniffing in the others aftershave, his knees going weak.

"What are you wearing?" he asked his embrace getting tighter,

"One million...why?" he was enjoying the bliss of having Iruka in his arms, his hair smelled like vanilla

"That smells really nice"

"Okay I hear people coming you two, detach your self off of each other now" reluctantly the boys let go, Iruka blushed and turned around having a heart attack when Aiko and Chi Chi popped into the room, Kakashi backing away slightly.

"RUKIA? Why are you still in here??" Iruka cleared his throat and chuckled, Anko rolling her eyes,

"I needed some notes from Kakashi" the silver hair nodded, watching the chocolate curled girl giggle,

"Ah sure okay lets go!!" Iruka nodded, before looking over his shoulder at his new boyfriend, smiling before mumbling good bye and jogging to the door, flinching when Kakashi shouted Superman.

He was strolling down the hall, trying his best to pull down his skirt, why had he decided to wear a different pair of Superman boxers today? He slowly looked at the other girls beside him talking about random things and how Genma is gay, and Aiko saying she saw Izumo holding onto Kotetsu's hand this morning, Iruka smiled a little, thinking of Kotetsu's face, how he would try and pretend like nothing was going on while Izumo most probably looked like a loved up teenager, accidentally chuckling out loud catching the girls attention.

"What's so funny Ru-chan?" Aiko asked, her boobs looked a lot bigger today, shaking his head Iruka held his hands up defensively,

"Nothing, just think it's sweet for boy's to be openly gay?" Chi Chi held a finger to her lips and she spun around to face Iruka,

"You like Yaoi?"

"P-Pardon?"

"You know boy on boy...boys love?" A brown brow twitched,

"Y-Yes?" wishing he didn't answer at all, Chi Chi squealed and he cheeks going slightly red,

"I love it!!" brown hair nodded slowly, he was getting a headache again and then someone caught his eye, turquoise hair,

"Erm sorry excuse me for a second I'll meet you in our next lesson" both girls looking slightly clueless nodded, and continued walking to the next lesson, Iruka watched them for a minute before running over to Kikyo and grabbing her shoulder.

"Oi!..Iruka?" she whispered, looking slightly confused,

"Erm Kikyo last night I happened to see you crying, what-" he paused, his eyes looking at the girls face, a mixture of anger and love was twisted on her once peaceful expression,

"I was not crying, so if thats all I should be going now, go have fun with _Kakashi_" she forcefully pulled her shoulder forward, releasing herself from the boys grip. Iruka frowned, so it was his fault for Kikyo's upset, how did she know so soon anyway? Iruka felt bad, he should go after her, and apologize, do something but his body and mind wouldn't let him, he had way to much on his plate, all his life he had been trying to be someone to make everyone else happy, even while his family problems occurred, its okay for him to be selfish just this once right? For him to be happy, just this once? His brown eyes watched the girl walk away, apparently he wasn't allowed his own happiness as his happiness caused others pain.

* * *

It was break and everyone was up on the roof, Anko introduced her boyfriend Hiro, he was really tall for a younger, he had blond hair and light brown eyes, he seemed nice enough and didn't mind the whole gayness from Izumo and Genma,

"Genma you don't have to feed me!" Raidou said trying to dodge the chopsticks coming his way, Anko smirked,

"Looks like we know who is going to play the uke in that relationship" Genma stopped, his cheeks flushing,

"Anko your a pervert" Iruka said, finally spreading his legs with a huge sigh, Kakashi's silver brow twitching,

"Stop doing that, your wearing a skirt!" Iruka turned around and chuckled,

"It feels nice though!" a pale hand pulled the boys skirt down,

"Geez I'm meant to be gay and yet I'm going out with a boy who cross dresses" Iruka glared,

"I'm still a boy and I am only like this because of Kotetsu"

"Who acts like a girl, and true" Kotetsu chuckled,

"Already fighting? Eh stop that Izumo!" Izumo looked innocently throughout the group, his hand already up the others shirt, Kotetsu's eye brow twitching,

"Wow here we thought that would be Genma" Iruka said a smile on his face, Genma throwing his bandanna at the 'girl',

"Kakashi is more of a pervert than any of us!!" The tanned boy froze, slowly looking back at his new boyfriend, seeing a blank stare looking back at him, then his brown eyes looked down to the smirk that was on his face.

"EH?!"

"Aww poor Iruka's going to be tainted by Ero-Kakashi" Anko said while having a sly fox grin, Kakashi frowned, watching Iruka look slightly afraid,

"Don't scare off my dolphin, I wont be a pervert with him" he slung his arm around the boy, pulling him close,

"..Unless he wants it"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I love to hear from you :D....I'm sorry to say that there is only a few chapter's left, or less until this story ends...But if you request a sequel then sure thing :D...EroLoco.**

* * *

Kakashi was leaning against a locker, looking around casually, Iruka came walking out of the changing room, he was dressed in his male uniform, his hair was tied up, the make up on his face was taken off and he looked slightly flushed, Kakashi eyed him up before nodding,

"Thanks for looking out" silver hair shook as he brought the other boy into a hug,

"See you tomorrow, remember after school I'm taking you out" Iruka blushed, looking to the floor nodding, a light kiss graced his forehead as Kakashi started walking off,

"Bye Dolphin" Iruka smiled, watching his boyfriend leave, before dashing off.

Anko opened the gate to Iruka's house, jogging up the stairs seeing Iruka's mum waiting by the door, looking slightly confused.

"Anko? Where Is Ruka?" Anko smiled,

"He went to visit his dad, so I decided to keep you company" the brown haired woman smiled and moved aside, letting the other come in.

"He didn't mention visiting his father yesterday" Anko pretended to act a little shocked,

"Really? Maybe he forgot?" Iruka's mum nodded, her smile full of warmth,

"Yes he has been rushing off to school early recently, would you like a drink dear?" Anko nodded, following the woman into the kitchen.

Iruka entered the big glass doors to an office block, walking up to the secretary, a woman with blueish hair, tied up into a really tight ponytail,

"Hello how may I help you?" her tone was soft, Iruka swallowed before speaking,

"I would like to know where Umino-san is located, I'm his son" The woman smiled, her crows feet revealing themselves,

"Second floor, room..um..." she looked at her computer "103"

"Thanks" he waved before running to the stairs, passing a load of suited people and dodging out the way of people on their phones, slowly stopping when he realized that running up these stairs was very tiresome, and he felt like he was going to pass out. By the time he reached the second floor, he was a flustered mess, his hair was a state and he was holding onto his blazer, he felt really hot, who needed to go gym when all you had to do was run up some stairs to reach the second floor. Iruka sighed a sigh of relief, glad that his father was located on just the second floor and not the 38th, that would be extremely hard on the boys lungs. He opened the door, only to find an extremely long hallway, the brown carpet making the boys eyes hurt, sighing he started jogging, looking at all the door numbers.

"I-Izumo..." Kotetsu panted out,

"Shh your mum might hear" Kotetsu's black brow twitched, pushing the boy off him, they were currently laying on his bed, Izumo on top his hands lifting the others shirt, while his mouth latched onto the boys stomach,

"Idiot we are meant to be doing homework, my mum will come up soon dumbass" Izumo pouted, running his tongue over the marking he made, then pulling the boys shirt down.

"Fine...I hate maths" he went to move off the bed when a pair of hands stopped him, he turned to face his boyfriend, lips pressed against his, opening his mouth allowing the others tongue to enter the familiar cavern, both froze when the bedroom door opened, pulling back a string of sliver linking them together, Kotetsu stared at his mum in fear, Izumo mirroring his expression, a brown haired woman stood at the door, a plastic tray carrying drinks and snacks in her hands, looking completely stunned,

"M-Mum...Its..." he looked back at his boyfriend, seeing him stuck, his mouth opening like a fish,

"JIN...COME TALK TO YOUR SON!" Kotetsu flopped off the bed, standing up, his hands waving about,

"Mum..listen" she remained in place, Kotetsu heard the sounds of his fathers footsteps, a tall dark headed man popped his head through the door,

"What's wrong dear?"

"Your son...He's..He was just...Gay" she looked appalled, and walked out of the room, the dad seemed unfazed, Kotetsu looked horrified,

"So your gay...." the man said nodding slowly,

"Please allow me to have your son" both males looked at the brown headed boy bowing, Kotetsu flushed and then looked back at his dad, his dad nodded with recognition,

"Sure Izumo, take good care of him, he's an idiot some times but we all love him, I'll go talk to you mother, she can be a little...emotional" Kotetsu gaped, looking at his boyfriend who winked at him,

"Your all mine now" the black haired boy 'eeped' before getting pounced on.

Iruka finally reached his fathers office door, knocking on it, he breathed in harshly,

"Come in" Iruka went to open the door, but it opened before he reached the handle and a rough looking woman stalked out mumbling excuse me, while doing up her shirt, Iruka's eyes narrowed dangerously, his face twisted with pure hatred and anger, he swung the door open, stalking into the room and slammed the door shut, a man looked up from his desk sorting out his tie and then stopped doing it, his eyes widened from the sight infront of him, a teenage version of him, looking extremely pissed off.

"Iru-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Iruka dropped his bag and flung himself at the man sitting at the desk, his clenched fist connecting with the mans jaw, pushing him off his chair and falling to the floor.

"YOU DIRTY ASS BASTARD!" Iruka lifted one end of the desk and tipped it over, grunting in the process, the anger taking over him he shouted, his eyes tearing up,

"HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR DOING TO MY MUM?" the man sat up rubbing his jaw, he looked to the floor.

"Iruka, yo-" a foot connected with the side of his head, the man forcefully being kicked sideways to the floor,

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME WITH YOUR DIRTY FUCKING MOUTH, YOU-" he screamed pouncing on the man, laying into him, until he felt a fist slam its way into his face, throwing the boy back, his dad slowly pulled himself up, his face looking exactly like Iruka's except slightly aged.

"GET OUT BEFORE I BREAK EVERY FUCKING BONE IN YOUR YOUNG BODY!" Iruka stood up, glaring at the man, spitting blood on his floor,

"Tell mum, stop making her go insane" Iruka gritted out, wiping the tears out of his eyes, his old man nodded, watching his son pick up his things and turn to face the door,

"Oh yeah Toshiro" said mans eyes narrowed from his son referring to his name, "..I'm gay.." and with that he walked out of the room, a look of disgust was all his father could do before running a hand through his hair to stare at his messed up room.

"I'm home" Anko and Umino-san ran to the front door, three hours had passed, and Iruka looked flustered and he had a swollen cheek, turning slightly blue, both women gasped while running up to the boy,

"Who did this Ruka?" his mother asked, her big brown eyes filled with concern, Iruka sighed looking at Anko who took the signal and said goodbye leaving the house,

"...Mum...Dad's been cheating on you" the woman choked on her breath, obviously finding it hard to breathe, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her son, Iruka watched his own eyes filling with tears from the anger and pain he was feeling, his mum dropped to the floor, landing on her knees, whimpers and sniffing was all that could be heard.

"I-I K-Know....I've known for so long" She gasped for air as she screamed out a cry, Iruka dropped to the floor, hesitating to touch his mother for the first time, she seemed so fragile, so broken already he didn't want to break her even more.

"I-Iruka...Y-Your all I got left..." she lifted her gaze, bloodshot eyes filled with water looked up at him, her face twisted with pain as her bottom lip trembled,

"Mum...shh we don't need him, I'll look after you" his mother crawled over to him and gave him a hug, her cries muffling in his shirt, her whole body shaking, Iruka kissed his mothers hair, rocking back and forth, shushing the woman.

The next day Iruka hadn't gone to school, yesterday his father had phoned, saying that he was going to return home to talk with his partner, they were both currently sitting in the kitchen, his mother had cleaned herself up and sat up straight, looking completely independent, the sound of the door opening and then closing made both people connect their eyes, Iruka nodded, and his mother continued to stay the way she was, she turned to look at the man who had entered the room, he had cuts on his face and bruises,

"Iruka hunny make some coffee for Toshiro" said boy got up and walked over to the the kettle, the man took a good look at his partner, watching her offer the seat next to her,

"Let's talk, and don't be making excuses I want the truth" the man nodded, breathing in slowly.

"Where's Iruka?" thats all Anko kept hearing from the group, and now it was Kakashi, she sighed.

"He's staying home because his dad is coming home" Kakashi frowned,

"He told me to take you to his house after school, so we will go home together" the silver haired boy nodded,

"Iruka told me a bit about his dad"

"Yeah he came home with a swollen cheek after confronting his dad"

"What?" Kakashi's tone sounded stern, his face twisted with anger, Anko flinched,

"It's alright seriously" angry Kakashi was scary.

"Get out! You asshole" Iruka shouted while pushing and slamming the front door on his fathers face, he looked back towards the kitchen, his mother struggling to pick up her broken pieces, he walked into the room, putting his hand on his mums shoulder,

"Its my fault, I wanted to hear the truth" a single tear rolled down her cheek,

"No its his fault for cheating" she turned to face her son,

"Iruka can you leave me alone for a little while?" the boy nodded and stalked out of the kitchen, he opened the door to the room that was his dads office, looking a little empty as his father started packing and collecting his things before he got chucked out of the house by Iruka, pinching the bridge of his nose he frowned, he was getting a headache.

Loud knocking was heard on his front door, Iruka walked down his hall, rushing to stop the noise, his mother had not long gone asleep, he opened it revealing Kakashi and Anko,

"What happened?" Iruka sighed walking outside closing the door.

"Well my dad packed his things and I kicked him out. He blamed my mothers lack of sex appeal" Anko frowned and growled, Kakashi doing the same, but for some reason his seemed a lot more scarier.

"Is your cheek okay?" a pale hand gently touched the swollen skin, the tanned boy nodded,

"I'm fine, should have seen my old man" he chuckled lightly, it sounded a little sad, his eyes dimmed down and looked cold.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I don't think I can go on a date with you tonight"

"Of course if you said you will come, I would cancel anyway" Iruka smiled warmly and Kakashi kissed his forehead, getting a completely strange look from Anko,

"Hm?"

"Why did you just kiss his forehead?" Iruka blushed,

"A comforting gesture, and plus when we share our first kiss I want it to be special" Anko spun around, starting to walk down the stairs,

"Wow this is really scary, I'm used to the silent, emotionless Kakashi, not the loved up talkative one" Iruka chuckled watching Anko run home; he stayed outside his house for a few hours chatting to Kakashi about his situation, little did he know that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x x**

**Read and review please :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Un/happy part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

It was officially the weekend, and Iruka was asked out on a date by Kakashi once again, so right at this moment the brown haired teen was getting ready, he made sure he looked sexy, he smelt sexy and well anything else that could possibly be made sexy, he was looking sexy just put it that way. His mother watched with a raised eyebrow,

"Ruka dear who is this person who's made you act like this?" Iruka turned around to face his mother, a light blush gracing his tanned skin, he scratched his scar and gave a light nervous chuckle.

"N-No one special" his mum giggled and walked into the room,

"Ooh who is it? Boy or girl?" A brown brow twitched, what kind of parent would ask which sex, normally they would go straight to girls right? Then Iruka reminded himself that it was his mum he was talking about, a ditsy, over caring woman, who was open to any possibility.

"Oh my!" She said before he could answer, she put a finger to her lips and grinned "Its a boy!" Iruka's blush brightened as his eyes widened,

"Wha? I didn't say anything" his mum giggled and hugged her son,

"I'm so glad! I've always wanted a gay son!" brown eyes blinked his face being suffocated by is mothers boobs, she noticing this and moved back, a little smirk on her face.

"Whats his name!!" Iruka rolled his eyes,

"He is coming to pick me u-" before he finished he saw his mum run out of the room, a questioning eyebrow lifted and he followed her, seeing her doing her hair and make up roughly,

"Mum what are you doing?" she turned around putting on some blusher,

"Well I can't look like this if he's coming here!"

"What? He's my boyfriend" she giggled and turned to the mirror,

"SOOO...He might be my son-in-law at some point, I cant give a bad impression" Iruka blushed deciding to ignore that comment and walked back into his room.

--------------------------------------------

When the sound of knocking was heard at the door, Iruka was shoved out of the way by his mum, he flopped onto the floor and watched as she yanked the door open, Kakashi smiled looking at a very attractive woman.

"Nice to meet you I'm Iruka's mum and you are?" Kakashi looked behind the woman to see his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm Kakashi, nice to meet you Umino-san" she giggled and turned to face her son,

"He's perfect Iruka!" said boy brushed himself off, frowning at his mum, she turned to face the silver haired teen,

"So handsome!" Kakashi blushed and went a little bashful,

"Why...Thank you"

"Mum you will have plenty of time to get to know Kakashi, but we have to leave now" She nodded giving a warm smile to the boy,

"Very well, both of you take care now" both boys nodded closing the door behind them.

"Your mum seems very supportive of you being gay" Kakashi said while opening the front gate, Iruka nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, she's a little like that"

"A lot like you"

-------------------------------------------------------------

First of all Kakashi took Iruka to a restaurant, a candle lit dinner and a few funny looks from the surrounding couples, but they all stopped when Kakashi glared making Iruka chuckle a little, now Kakashi had taken Iruka to the beach, both sitting on the sand watching the moon light up the ocean, Iruka was blushing furiously the touch from Kakashi's hand made his heart race, he felt so stupid, all them years of watching Kakashi from afar and now having him as his boyfriend, he felt blissfully stupid.

"You know Iruka, I first saw you in the huge hall, induction day, everyone coming in for their first day, you being pulled around by Anko and then Genma patting you on the back so you ended up choking on the water you was drinking" Iruka slowly looked at the pale boy, his skin seeming to glow in the moonlight,

"You remember that?" the boy nodded, looking from the ocean to the brown eyes filled with so much emotion,

"Yeah, when did you first see me?" Iruka blushed,

"I saw you on the second day of school, you wasn't wearing your school uniform and you was listening to your music, you looked so lost in your own little world, you didn't notice the group of girls staring and giggling at you" Kakashi smiled,

"I noticed you though" Iruka moved forward aiming for a kiss, when lips touched his forehead,

"Eh?" then lips pressed lightly against his scar,

"I want to kiss you, but I wish for you to be truly happy first" Iruka looked up, staring at the boys eyes looking down on him,

"Kakashi your weird...But I like that about you"

"You mean I'm caring right?" a nose rubbed up against his, Iruka smiled closing his eyes,

"I love you Kakashi" the pale boy froze, his eyes glued to the others lips,

"I love you Iruka"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka got home, looking blissfully happy, yes him and Kakashi hadn't shared their first kiss yet, but he enjoyed being with Kakashi, and his lips smothering his face with gentle kisses, sighing he walked into the kitchen, his mother was sitting down drinking a cup of tea, she turned to see her loved up son and smiled,

"Have a nice night?" Iruka nodded, grabbing a seat opposite his mother,

"You been alright mum?" She nodded,

"Kikyo came by, we was chatting about a few things" Iruka looked at the table, guilt striking his heart,

"How is she?" his mother tucked loose brown strands of hair behind her ear, staring at her son,

"She's okay, she asked how you was, and I said loved up" the guilt grew unbearably, Iruka didn't know what to do, he nodded and smiled,

"I might go asleep now mum, I'm exhausted" The woman nodded, watching her son leave the room, he dragged himself up the stairs and when he entered his bedroom he threw himself onto his bed, hearing his window open he lifted his head and turned to face Kikyo.

"Hey Iruka" she sounded a little sad and regretful,

"Kikyo.." she held up a hand while entering the room, leaning against the window,

"I'm really sorry for being so...such a cow! You gave me the nicest rejection and I knew what you would say before you said it and I still acted like that, I'm really sorry, I learned that your to nice to hate, so will you forgive me?" Iruka sat up from his bed and smiled in the darkness,

"Kikyo there is no need to apologize and there is no need for forgiveness, I'm just happy that we can remain talking, I love being your friend" she smiled the natural light of the moon lighting up the back of her head,

"And I love you...I will grow to love you as a brother" she nodded before turning to the window,

"Alright good night RuRu" He nodded,

"Night Kikyo" he flopped onto his back, and smiled. Nothing could possibly bring down this happiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since the incident, Rukia was no more, and Kakashi and Iruka still hadn't shared their first kiss, this was mostly because of Anko and Kikyo interrupting their time alone and after school Iruka had to help his mum out and he also had to find a job, all the things running through his head made him crazy, all these letters coming through the post and people who represented Iruka's father visited, taking the mans remaining things, but Iruka was happy to see his mum was still in high spirits, even saying that to her, and her reply being because I still have you, making the boy become motivated to be a better son, Kakashi came round for dinner, and he got on very well with Iruka's mum, Iruka had also learned that Kakashi's father died, and he had a single parent. Iruka's mum inviting Kakashi's for a big dinner.

"Ooh Hatake-san teenagers are just crazy these days!" giggled the tanned woman, Iruka was digging into his rice, looking at Kakashi who was doing the same,

"Oh Umino-san, it's insane why would they do such things to their body!" the brown haired woman nodded her head, drinking some wine,

"No idea..None at all.." a white haired woman turned to look at Iruka who started blushing,

"Ah Iruka is such a lovely boy! So innocent" she giggled, Kakashi smirked watching Iruka trying not to choke on the rice lodged in his throat.

"And your Kakashi...He's perfect, so charming and helpful, independent! I want to grab his cheeks every time!" It was the silver haired boys turn to try and not choke, Iruka started to chuckle, receiving a light glare from his boyfriend,

"Kakashi! Don't send love signals while at the dinner table!" Iruka openly started choking, his face red, a pale hand pushing a glass of water his way,

"Drink this Iruka" cooing could be heard from the two women, Iruka blushed and took the glass. The rest of the dinner was their parents discussing things about gay marriage and then sneaking a little peek at the two teens, making them blush and feel a little awkward about looking at each other. They couldn't even get a little peck when saying goodbye because their mothers were giggling and staring at them like it was a romance film, so instead Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead and brought him into a hug, both boys being yanked apart and into a death defying embrace from their mothers, grabbing onto their cheeks and yanking them,

"SO CUTE..SO ADORABLE!" Iruka muffled a scream, they knew who would be coming over now, Kakashi turned to face Anko's mum, busting through the gate,

"THE CUTE COUPLE'S HERE!" Anko not far behind sighed rubbing her face with her hands, Hiro just lifted a eyebrow at the whole scene,

"Aw Iruka dear your so cute and you have a boyfriend..." she turned to face Kakashi "Such a good looking boyfriend aswell"

"Mum your meant to be at home, Hiro's over for dinner remember?"

"This is Iruka here hunny, stop being so selfish!" Anko rolled her eyes and Iruka's mum giggled,

"Hatake-san why don't you stay for longer? You can even sleep round, come on everyone come in"

"It would be to rude of me" Iruka's mum shook her head,

"None at all, I encourage it"

"If your sure...Then alright.." the three mums walked into the house, Anko growling and walking up the stairs to Iruka's house and Hiro following behind, Kakashi smiled and hugged Iruka again, both moving in for a kiss, but Anko grabbed Iruka by the shoulder and yanked him backwards.

"If I can't love up my boyfriend, YOU can't love up yours" Kakashi glared, following them all into the house.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x x x**

**Read and Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Un/happy part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =] **

**A/N: This is the final chapter....There could be the possibility of a sequel, but that's if you lot request it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you made it enjoyable to write this story.. :D **

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x x x x x x....**

* * *

Iruka, Anko, Hiro and Kakashi were all upstairs in Iruka's bedroom, every few minutes the cries of laughter could be heard,

"I can't believe my mum, I'm so sorry Hiro"

"It's no problem at all, seems like your mum and Iruka's are really close" both people nodded,

"Yeah Anko's mum is like another mum to me, our mums went to school together" Kakashi pretended not to listen, looking around the boys bedroom, it was a light blue, pretty basic layout a desk with a laptop on, a chair with a load of clean clothes on it, his school things stuffed to the corner of the room and a plank of wood?

"Erm Iruka what's with th-" Everyone turned to the window, seeing a girl crawl through,

"Hey everyone! My mums coming over in a minute thought I should join, by coming through the window" Anko looked from the girl climbing through the window and then back at Iruka,

"You still do that?" Iruka nodded,

"Not so much of me, I'm heavier now but she's nice and light" the purple haired girl rolled her eyes, Kakashi slung his arm around his boyfriend,

"So thats why theres a plank of wood there" the brown haired boy nodded, then Iruka, Anko and Kikyo all groaned from hearing a scream of laughter from down stairs,

"Holy crap, they are extremely loud" Anko flopped onto the floor, leaning her head onto Hiro's lap,

"It's nice for my mum to get out...And make friends" Iruka turned to face his boyfriend, a small smile on his face,

"Same with my mum, she hardly does this anymore"

"OH MY IRUKA'S GAY?" Iruka went a dark shade of red, Kakashi chuckling and Kikyo smiled,

"Seems like my mum knows now!" The rest of the night the teens were talking and joking about, watching a few comedy films, and then flinching when the women got louder and louder, Hiro had to go home leaving Kakashi and Iruka to be alone with a giddy Anko and Kikyo being a little grumpy for being the only singleton in the room.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowoowowowowowow**

Monday was an average day, Iruka was walking down the stairs quietly as he was up a lot earlier than normal, he looked at the kitchen door and frowned as the light was on, silently making his way to the kitchen he saw his mother, reading a load of letters and running a hand through her hair, sighing she flipped the letter over reading the other side, groaning as she slapped it down onto the table, he opened the door making his mum snap her head around to face him,

"Ruka..Your up really early" he nodded slowly the frown still on his face,

"Whats all this?" she sighed turning back to the table covered with letters,

"Bills, bills and more bills.." Iruka sat down,

"How long have you been having trouble with these?"

"Since your father left....I'm afraid I can't afford this house anymore" Iruka picked up some bills reading through them,

"Has dad stopped sending money? If so take him to court" She sighed looking from the bills to her son,

"I can't afford it, even with the money your father gives me" she rubbed her face with her hands, exhaling harshly.

"So what does this mean?" he asked looking all over the table, all the white sheets of paper, she looked at him sadly,

"Ruka...We are going to have to move..First we have to live with your grandparents, and then I'll buy a house near them, it's very cheap around that area" Iruka nodded slowly,

"I'm going to have to move school right? It's to far for me to travel from there to here" She nodded reaching out her hand to touch his,

"Hunny, I'm really sorry, I tried to make ends meet for your sake of being happy with Kakashi, but I can't do it, I'm sorry" his hand held onto his mothers, he smiled warmly,

"I don't know how to thank you for thinking of me mum, but there is no other choice right?" she looked sad, seeing the pain in the others eyes, he smiled and looked down.

"I should..go.." she nodded, watching her son,

"Hunny...Now that you know...we will be moving in a few days" something stabbed at the boys heart as he held onto the door frame, he bit onto his bottom lip.

"Alright, I'm off now mum, bye" he rushed to the front door closing it behind him, he was wondering how he was going to tell Kakashi, maybe he shouldn't and enjoy the last moments he has with him, tears rolled down the boys cheeks as he slowly walked down the stairs, wiping his face as he crossed the road to walk to Anko's, the girl sitting on her step waiting for the boy.

"Hey Iru...Whats wrong?" she ran over to the boy seeing his eyes all watery and his face slightly twisted in pain,

"A-Anko I'm moving away....In a few days..." the purple haired girl grew silent, looking to the floor,

"How come?"

"My mum cant afford to keep the house" she looked up, biting her top lip as she stared into the others eyes,

"Where abouts?"

"My grandparents" she gasped while breathing in, nodding slowly she looked to the floor once again,

"That's...That's really far...You wont be attending school anymore" the boy nodded even though the girl couldn't see it,

"What...what about Kakashi? How you going to tell him?"

"I don't know....I need to..I" she looked up seeing a tear roll down his cheek, "I have to end it"

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow**

During break everyone was up on the roof, only Anko knew about Iruka's moving away and she seemed a little low on spirits making others seem a little curious, Genma tried a whole load of Anko's a man jokes and he didn't get hit once, she just laughed lightly and dazed off, Iruka kept looking at Kakashi, making the other raise a questionable eyebrow, Iruka only smiled and gave the boy a big hug, pecking him on the cheek a few times and holding onto his hand, Genma sensed something wrong so while everyone was walking back to their classes he grabbed Anko and Iruka, forcing them to stand beside the wall.

"Alright whats going on!" he asked glaring at the two, Anko was still dazed and Iruka looked up,

"I'm moving away Genma, I wont be able to attend here anymore" Genma frowned, intently staring at the boys eyes,

"Your lying right..." Anko shook her head, catching Genma's attention,

"Hes moving to his grandparents house" the bandanna wearing boy's eyes widened, snapping his attention to Iruka,

"Holy...shit..Oh...shit" he turned around,

"Don't tell anyone else, I want to tell them, I need to find a way to tell Kakashi" Genma nodded, and walked slowly down the stairs, repeating the same words 'oh shit'.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow**

Kakashi was feeling a little curious as to why Anko was looking like a lifeless person, and the weird behavior Genma was showing and how Iruka kept looking at him all sad like and then smiling. He frowned something was wrong and his heart didn't like it, he felt his chest close up and panic running through his body, his breathing was odd, he needed to know whats going on right now, he checked the time on the clock he had five minutes until lunch, looking back to the front of the room he sighed, he had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy knowing what Iruka was hiding.

Lunch was pretty normal, except Raidou was trying to cheer up Genma who wouldn't say why he was down, and Hiro was wondering what to do with Anko, he was holding out her favorite food right in front of her face and she wasn't going all crazy, Iruka was feeding Kakashi some rice and smiling all the time, Kakashi munching on the rice while giving an intent stare at the other boy, who kept diverting his eyes, and kept clearing his throat.

"Iruka may I talk with you alone?" Every one looked at the silver haired teen who already stood up, Iruka looked at Anko who seemed a little more alive, she smiled and he got up, following his boyfriend to the other side of the roof, Kotetsu, Izumo and Raidou all asked whats going on, Genma shook his head,

"Iruka will tell you" they all watched the two talk, Kakashi was frowning at first and Iruka looking to the floor, a pale hand lifting the others head to face him, Iruka looking slightly upset.

"What? Repeat what you just said" Iruka looked at the concerned cole eyes,

"I-I'm moving in a few days, and I wont be attending this school anymore" Kakashi growled turning his head to the side, gritting his teeth,

"So what does this mean for us?" he turned back to face his boyfriend to see him looking to the floor "Well?" his voice sounded pleading, forced out as if his throat was closing up on him,

"Its to far for a long distant relationship..." he started chewing on his bottom lip, feeling the warmth of the pale hand on his cheek, his tears falling off his chin, cole eyes watched slowly following a single flowing tear on the boys tanned skin, before meeting the brown eyes,

"Iruka.." he closed his eyes, his heart was hurting and his chest tightened up even more, his pale thumb wiped away the tears, and he pulled the boy into a hug, as if to make sure his body remembers the others heat, smelling the vanilla shampoo of the others hair, Anko smiled sadly, feeling her eyes watering she stood up and rushed to the door, shutting it behind her, Hiro chasing after her. Raidou looked worried and Kotetsu and Izumo frowned,

"What's going on? Tell us.."

"Iruka's moving away" all three boys turned to looked back at Kakashi hugging Iruka,

"Oh.."

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow**

"K-Kashi..." Iruka mumbled, gripping onto the others black jumper,

"Just a little longer" the other nodded, his tears soaking through the material, the silver teen pulled the boy back, looking at him seriously,

"So is this the end for us?" Iruka hesitated, but nodding slowly as his face twisted in sadness, slowly moving forward Kakashi captured Iruka's tear soaked lips, pulling the boy into another embrace, Iruka opening up his mouth to allow entrance to the intruding tongue, the silver haired teens tongue dominating, massaging the other, while exploring the others mouth, stopping for a short breath and then going in again, Iruka being pushed backwards to lean against the wire fencing, his hands grabbing onto the silver hair, pulling the boy closer.

Genma's sadness was forgotten from the passionate kissing, Kotetsu's mouth a gape and Izumo blushing slightly, Raidou just rose an eyebrow.

"Their a little...Rough"

"They have forgotten we're here"

"If he chews on his neck anymore it's going to just be bone"

"Aww he's giving him a love bite"

"Thats going to be fucking huge"

"Woah! Kakashi knows how to make it look so sexy" everyone turned to Izumo who was blushing, his eyes darting throughout the group rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on...You guys can state your opinions but I can't?"

"Not something like that" Kotetsu pouted, and then everyone turned back to the couple still kissing, Kakashi pinning the others arms to the fencing, his fingers lacing the others.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT AS SEXY?" Izumo pointed, Kotetsu slightly nodded his head in agreement,

"Okay...That is...Just"

"Did Iruka just moan?" Genma asked blushing, Raidou's eyebrow twitching,

"No I think that was Izumo" they turned to face the boy again, who was gripping onto his bandanna watching the scene intently,

"Where is the damn popcorn when you need it" he whispered desperately.

**wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow**

Iruka and Kakashi ended up skipping their last lessons, instead they spent that together, Genma most probably thought they were still kissing roughly, the finally shared their first kiss, and it would be one of their last. The last few days Iruka didn't go to school he had to pack things and help his mum shift things from the loft, everyone else who found out came by to help after school, Kakashi couldn't say goodbye or see Iruka within the last few days as his mother got extremely sick, and was sent to hospital, Kikyo and her mum was crying while lifting the boxes out to put into the moving van, Anko's mum had baked a load of food and then she swapped house numbers and emails, she took a load of pictures and offered if Iruka wanted to visit he was more than welcome to stay at hers, Kikyo packed Iruka's plank of wood which was tear stained and a little bit of her nose fluid on it, Iruka just smiled sadly staring at the green blob and she laughed and then her cries got louder, Genma and Kotetsu were helping aswell, flirting with Iruka's mum one last time, making the woman start crying and hug them, Iruka looked at his now empty room and sighed before closing the door. He slowly walked down the stairs and saw his friends standing in the hallway, he smiled and gave each of them a hug, getting scolded by Anko about if he doesn't email her she will come visit him and kill him.

Kikyo kissed him, forgetting that they needed air and pulling back, Iruka looked shocked and slightly jumpy, she giggled and said something about how she couldn't let him go without a goodbye kiss, and then Genma getting slapped by her when he said you stuck your tongue down his throat. As a goodbye present they gave him a little hand made book full of pictures, school pictures and baby pictures, Iruka smiled at the pictures of Kakashi, seemed like he was a rebel as a child, pictures of younger Kakashi looking up girls skirts, and then looking disgusted, with a final goodbye they all piled on top of the poor brown haired boy, Anko gave him a school dress in which getting strange looks from his mother, and the name tag of Rukia stamped on one of his boxes, they closed the front door and got into the van, he gave a piece of paper to Anko, asking her to give it to Kakashi, with a final wave of goodbye they drove off. When Kakashi received the note from Anko he read it, a small smile on his face making the girls in the room get weak knees.

"What does it say?" she asked,

"..I love my scarecrow.."

-------------------------Eight Years Later--------------------------------------------

He had moved back to his old town, and it was his first day of work, rushing into the elevator Iruka leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, as he pressed the button, he was running slightly late and he had to meet his floor boss. As the elevator doors opened he straightened out his suit and started walking slowly to his bosses door, breathing in before knocking.

"Come in.." Iruka opened the door and looked at the man sitting on the chair, he had messy silver hair, and dark eyes that were looking at the tanned man standing by the door looking completely stunned, his mouth a gape.

"Long time...No see Iruka" his voice was seductive and husky...

** The End **

**Please Read and Review :D..**

** X x x x x X ~ EroCocoLoco ~ X x x x x X **


	13. Info on sequel :D

Hello :D Just thought I should post this as quite a few people don't know I had already started making a sequel, its called Unexpected Position so you can start reading that now :D Thank you all for liking my story, just hope you guys like the sequel just as much.

EroLoco x x x x x x


End file.
